


Girl Code

by MichelleSmith



Category: Grease (1978), Grease 2 (1982)
Genre: Break Up, Cool, Dating, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Pink Ladies, Popularity, T-Birds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichelleSmith/pseuds/MichelleSmith
Summary: "You must never ever date a friend's ex or a guy who she was really into.Exception: If he's one of those guys who every girl likes."(Based on Grease 2)





	1. Chapter 1

(This story starts in spring 1960. Louis is dating Rhonda, and Stephanie and Johnny are still a couple. Thank you for reading.)

~~~

'Hey Sharon, wait up,' Davey called and Sharon sighed deeply before stopping. Since she'd become single a few weeks ago Davey seemed to be lurking behind every corner.

'Hi,' she said slowly.

'So uh what are you doing?'

'Making my way to math class.' She tried not to sound sarcastic for once. It wasn't that she disliked Davey, she was just totally not interested in him.

'Hey me too,' he said joining her. 'So what are you doing tonight?' Inwardly she groaned, she knew exactly where he was leading.

'Studying probably, I've an essay to finish.' She was saved from further questioning by Louis Dimucci joining them.

'Oh hi Louis,' she said grateful for the interruption. Louis looked at her for a moment and she realised she probably sounded a little too pleased to see him.

'So we're all looking forward to this,' he joked as they went in and Sharon rolled her eyes, she hated math. Davey slunk into his seat and she breathed a sigh of relief.

'Everything ok?' Louis asked taking his seat next to Sharon. They were seated boy/girl in alphabetical order as if they were in junior high.

'It's just Davey, he won't leave me alone.' Idly she twirled her hair around her pen but after one too many twirls it got tangled and she had to tug it free. Dimucci tried not to laugh.

'I can see he's winding you up,' he said smirking.

'It's seriously annoying,' she said pouting.

'Listen do you want me to have a word with Davey, I'm his friend, I might be able to help.' She saw Mr Hunter glaring at them.

'Ok,' she whispered, it had to be worth a try.

~~~

The bell rang signalling the end of class, it was the final period of the day. Sharon closed her books in exasperation, she'd barely got through any questions, and those she had completed she was pretty sure were wrong. It was so frustrating, she got As in her other subjects but math she couldn't do. She looked over at Mr Hunter and contemplated asking him to explain it to her again.

'Are you ok?' Louis asked startling her.

'Sure,' she said grabbing her books, she couldn't speak to the teacher now, they'd all think she was a nerd if she started asking for extra help.

'Right well you seem even more wound up that you did before class started.' She scowled, he'd obviously seen she'd done little more than crosssings out all lesson. It was so embarrassing, even Louis Dimucci could do this stuff.

'I don't like math, that's all,' she admitted.

'Yeah I noticed,' Louis said. 'I can give you a hand if you like?' She paused uncertainly, she didn't understand what she was doing but could Louis actually help her?

'You really know what you're doing?' She was sceptical.

'Yeah it's pretty straightforward, why don't we go to Frosties and I'll have a look at where you're going wrong.' He was watching her while he chewed his gum, and she thought what an irritating habit that was.

'Fine but I'm not sure you'll be much help,' she said trying to maintain some pride. He raised his eyebrow in return.

~~~~

'Hmm Sharon, how can I put this,' Louis said looking at her work and trying not to grin. 'It's all wrong.'

'All of it?' She looked at him in dismay. She was glad they were sat in a booth away from prying eyes, this was so humiliating.

'Yeah all of it, you obviously don't understand the formula-'

'Yes I know I don't understand it, that's the problem,' she snapped. 'Look lets just forget this, your wasting your time.' She might as well accept she was going to fail, god her mom would kill her.

'Stop over reacting, once you know the formula you'll get it all right,' he said. She rolled her eyes, she found it so boring she couldn't remember the formula for more than two minutes. She tried to concentrate as he went through it again and eventually it began to sink in.

'See I told you you'd get it,' Louis said sounding cocky and she frowned wondering if he was laughing at her.

'Well thanks for your help, I guess you wanna get going now.' She'd held him up for long enough and if he was going to sit there and tease her....

'Do you want a ride home?'

'Oh it's ok, my brother's picking me up.' She looked at her watch, she'd be waiting a while for him.

'Right well I'll hang out with you for a bit,' he said taking her by surprise. They never hung out, not by themselves.

'Don't you want to get back to Rhonda?' she asked reminding him he had a girlfriend. He shrugged looking unimpressed by the suggestion.

'I see her all the time, at school.' Sharon scoffed.

'That's not much of a relationship.'

'I never said it was,' he said looking at her closely.

'Oh right, and does Rhonda know this?' Rhonda was one of her closet friends and if Louis was messing her about she'd have something to say about it.

'I'm sure Rhonda knows as well as I do that it's going nowhere, well you know how it is.' She nodded.

'Yeah I do, it's why I finished with Steven. It got so boring. All he wanted to do was play football, watch football, talk football, I couldn't stand it.' He laughed glad to move off the topic of his relationship.

'I can see how that would bore you.'

'Yeah but now I have Davey pestering me, honestly what is it with you guys? You see a girl's single and you assume she'll be desperate for a date?'

'Well not just any girl,' he said. 'Some of us have standards.' She frowned again, was he insulting her? Seeing her face he quickly continued. 'I just meant your real pretty so of course Davey's gonna try it on, but guys don't go for any single girl, like if she was ugly or had a horrible personality-' Sharon burst out laughing at his ramblings.

'Ok so I should be flattered by the attention?' she asked tongue in cheek.

'Well maybe not attention from Davey, you can do better then him.' She felt herself flush. 'I'm serious Sharon, Davey and that jock, don't waste your time on them.'

'It sounds like you're wasting your time on Rhonda,' she said putting the attention back on him. He nodded.

'I'm gonna finish with her, if she doesn't finish with me first.' Sharon's eyes widened, now this was a good bit of gossip. 'Don't say anything.'

'No of course not,' she said wondering why he was telling her this. She really should give Rhonda the heads up. 'Don't drag it out though, I mean we all hang out, it'll get really awkward.'

'Yeah I know, that's why I've been waiting for her to dump me,' he admitted sheepishly. 'Cos I don't care but I think she might get a bit upset.'

'She'll be upset if you string her along,' Sharon warned. Her brother put his head through the door and Sharon waved to him to let him know she was on her way. 'I'll have to get going.'

'Ok,' Louis said and she thought he looked slightly disappointed.

'Don't tell Rhonda you helped me out, she might get a bit funny about it.' She knew Rhonda would, especially if Louis went and dumped her. She'd probably think Sharon had interfered somehow.

'You girls get funny over the stupidest of things,' Louis remarked standing up with her.

'And you guys don't?' she asked mock offended.

'Nah not really.'

'Well thanks for your help,' she said. Impulsively she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

'Anytime,' he said smirking. She flushed, quickly saying goodbye. God she should not have done that, he was her friend's boyfriend, what was she thinking?

~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon sat with Paulette in the stands around the playing field. They had a free period and were waiting for her Rhonda to finish class and give them a ride home. Paulette lit a cigarette as she looked out over the field, the sun blazing down on them.

'Wow it's hot,' Sharon said taking off her cardigan. Paulette nodded.

'More a case of who's hot,' she replied watching the guys doing laps around the track. Instantly her eyes picked out Johnny Nogerelli. He was shorter than most of the guys but she didn't care, she thought he was pretty damned near perfect! There was just something about him....

'Do you ever think of anything else?' Sharon laughed, if ever a girl was boy crazy it was Paulette.

'Hey I haven't been on a date in ages,' Paulette protested. Johnny was the only guy she was interested in but he wasn't available. The fact that he was dating her best friend Stephanie made him completely out of bounds.

'Anyway what about you,' she said to Sharon. 'Since you split up with Steven you've not even looked at anyone.'

'No, there's not much point now is there?' Sharon replied. 'Not if we're going to be pink ladies, we'll have to stick to the code.' Paulette rolled her eyes in disbelieve, whoever had come up with the rule that pink ladies could only date t birds needed their head examined.

'Steph wouldn't make us stick to the code, I mean we'd only be able to date Davey or Goose.'

'It's a shame there's not a better class of T birds to chose from, I mean how did Davey Jaworski make the grade,' Sharon grumbled. 'He doesn't even have a bike!'

'Aww and he thinks so highly of you,' Paulette teased. 'I guess Davey's the equivalent of our Rhonda.'

'Paulette!'

'It's true,' Paulette insisted. 'She brings our brand down.' Stephanie was a natural as pink lady leader, she was effortlessly beautiful and cool. Sharon had an air of superiority that over half the school bought into, and Paulette thought she fit nicely between the two of them. Rhonda however had a big nose, glasses, and wouldn't have looked out of place with the nerds.

'You can't say that about Rhonda, we're supposed to be friends,' Sharon said admonishing her.

'Oh face it Sharon, if she wasn't dating Louis she'd never have got in.' Sharon nodded. Paulette had a point but she didn't want to get caught bitching since Paulette also had a big mouth and no discretion.

'Well Rhonda is in, and her and Stephanie have their t bird boyfriends so they're probably happy with the code,' Sharon pointed out.

'I'll have another word with Steph,' Paulette said as she watched Johnny rather lazily complete another lap, Goose at his heels. She swore he smiled at her as he jogged past.

'Don't even go there Paulette,' Sharon warned seeing the look on her face. Stephanie and Johnny were solid. Nothing, or rather no one, would come between them.

'No harm in looking,' Paulette said and Sharon gave her a disapproving look before turning her attention back to the field. She caught Louis's eye as he jogged by and he waved. He made his way over much to Paulette's surprise.

'Hey, are you skipping class?' he asked

'We have a study period,' Sharon replied. He noticed the magazine she was holding.

'Yeah it looks like it. I hope you've been getting on with that math work?' He raised an eyebrow and Sharon smiled.

'I've been trying. Trying being the operative word.'

'Right,' he said his eyes lingering on her face. 'Maybe you need a bit of extra help.'

'Yeah maybe I do.' Paulette could have swore Sharon blushed.

'Any time,' Louis said and Sharon bit her bottom lip, looking warily at Paulette. She was bound to put two and two together and make seven! At least there was someone worse at math than she was.

'Are you guys bowling tonight?' Paulette asked. Bowling was her main opportunity to spend time out of school with Johnny and she looked forward to it.

'That's the plan,' Louis said.

'Cool, I can't wait.' She was sure it was only a matter of time before she got Johnny's attention, Stephanie or no Stephanie. Eventually he'd realise she was a much better catch.

'It's only bowling Paulette,' Sharon said thinking she sounded stupidly enthusiastic.

'Yeah and we are so going to win!'

'Nah Johnny won't have that,' Louis said.

'Only cos he cheats,' Sharon teased. 'You forget, I keep score!' Louis laughed.

'See you can do the math when you want to.' Sharon pulled a face.

'It's not exactly the same, the most challenging part is adding a few points to Johnny's tally so he won't sulk.' They all knew Johnny was a sore loser and they had a better night if he won.

'Johnny doesn't sulk,' Paulette said defensively and Sharon rolled her eyes at Louis. 'He doesn't, he just gets passionate about the game.' Sharon could see Louis was trying not to laugh, even the guys were aware of Paulette's crush.

'I'll catch you guys later then,' he said looking at Sharon.

'Yeah later,' Sharon said as he winked at her and left. Paulette grabbed her arm open mouthed.

'What was that about?' she demanded as soon as Louis was out of earshot.

'What?' Sharon asked innocently.

'He was flirting with you and you were flirting back!'

'Don't be stupid, he's with Rhonda,' Sharon said lightly. Paulette frowned, she knew what she'd seen and what she'd heard.

'I know he's with Rhonda but he was definitely flirting with you. I think he's interested.'

'We're just friends, that's all,' Sharon said smiling.

'I dunno Sharon, he wasn't looking at you like you were just a friend.' Sharon rolled her eyes, and refused to be drawn any further. Paulette would have pushed it but Johnny passed by and she got caught up swooning over him instead.

~~~


	3. Chapter 3

'Jeez one of these days you chicks will be on time,' Johnny said glaring at Stephanie as the girls made their way over to the bowling lanes.

'Knock it off Johnny,' Steph said in no mood to listen to his complaints. He went to put his arm around her but she pulled away, sitting down to put her bowling shoes on.

'Now what's the problem,' he hissed. She looked at Goose and Davey listening in.

'Stop making a scene ok, I was five minutes late.' He jumped back, offended at the suggestion that he was making a scene.

'So we'll play in our usual teams,' he said loudly to the group. They always played boys versus girls, Johnny and Stephanie were naturally team captains.

'Why don't we mix it up a bit,' Louis suggested. 'Let a couple of the girls have a chance of being on the winning team.'

'Oh you're that confident you'll win,' Rhonda retorted.

'We always do,' Louis said grinning. 

'I think it's a great idea,' Paulette said jumping in a bit too enthusiastically. 'Johnny you and Steph should be team captains, and you should pick your teams.' Sharon and Rhonda looked at each other thinking the same thing, could Paulette be any more blatant?

'Ok then,' Johnny said. 'I'll still win though, even with a handicap.' The girls mock groaned.

'Fine,' Steph said. 'I'm having first pick.' Insolently she chewed her gum before blowing a bubble, daring Johnny to object. When he didn't she picked Louis thinking she might as well go for his best player. Johnny frowned.

'Paulette,' he said with a smirk. Stephanie rolled her eyes, if he thought he was gonna make her jealous he'd have to try harder than that. She considered her next choice, she probably should pick Rhonda since she was Louis's girlfriend but she was also the worst player. To hell with being tactful, she wanted to win.

'Sharon,' she said pretending not to notice the daggers Rhonda was shooting at her.

'Ok Goose,' Johnny said, leaving Davey to join Stephanie's team, and Rhonda his.

'Prepare for a beating Zinone,' Johnny said as he got up to bowl. He laughed and Steph pulled a face at Sharon, they all knew he was such a child when it came to winning. Stephanie watched as Johnny got into position in front of his lane ready to throw the ball. When he did he only knocked down two pins.

'Well done Johnny!' Goose cheered and Paulette joined in. Even Johnny cringed.

'That was a practice shot,' he told Sharon as she started the scoring.

'What,' she snapped. 'Do we all get practice shots?' Johnny looked at Steph, was she gonna let Sharon back chat him like that?

'Stop cheating Johnny,' she said. 'It's embarrassing.'

'But Johnny was just getting into position,' Paulette piped up. 'Don't be so mean.' Sharon started to giggle, and Davey and Louis were smirking at each other. Steph could see Johnny was getting angry.

'Mark it a practice shot,' she said to Sharon giving her an apologetic look. 'We'll be here all night otherwise.' Sharon scowled but crossed it out and Johnny bowled again, this time knocking down eight pins. Looking smug he joined his team, Paulette watching him adoringly.

'Doesn't that bother you Steph?' Sharon asked glancing over. Stephanie shrugged, she knew Johnny wasn't interested but it did irritate her that Paulette was supposed to be her friend and she couldn't make her crush on Johnny more obvious.

'Lets just thrash them and wipe the smile off all their faces,' she said. She got up to bowl, giving Johnny her best screw you look. She'd show him.

~~~~

Rhonda couldn't believe Stephanie hadn't picked her, it was only a game after all. She'd told Steph that she was barely getting a chance to spend time with Louis, and here was Steph making the situation worse. She watched Louis bowl, predictably he got a strike putting Steph's team in the lead. She thought he might come over to her but both teams were huddled together taking the game far too seriously.

'Paulette you gotta knock at least six pins down,' Johnny said as if Paulette couldn't count.

'I'll try my best Johnny,' she cooed at him. 'Maybe you wanna come and guide me.' Johnny got to his feet and went to the lane with Paulette, standing closely behind her as she lined up the ball. Rhonda saw Johnny glance in Stephanie's direction but she turned her head to the score card. He put his hands on Paulette's hips as if helping her get into position and Rhonda turned away. It was so obvious what he was doing however Paulette did knock down seven pins.

'Game on,' Johnny said trying to get Steph's attention while Sharon got up to bowl. Rhonda watched knowing they were about to lose their lead again. As Sharon got into position she watched Louis, and he was clearly eyeing Sharon up. Urgh, he was getting as bad as Johnny. She hoped he watched her that closely when she bowled.

'Something on your mind Rhonda?' Paulette asked interrupting her thoughts.

'What, no.'

'Oh it's just I've noticed the way you keep looking at Louis, that's all,' Paulette said, her voice sweet but Rhonda wasn't taken in. Paulette was the worst gossip.

'Well Louis is my boyfriend,' she said as she watched Sharon getting a cigarette out. Louis leaned over and lit it for her and for some reason that did annoy Rhonda.

'Seems like he might be interested in someone else,' Paulette remarked slyly.

'Cos he lit her cigarette,' Rhonda said trying not to sound rattled. 'You know I'm surprised her mom lets her smoke.'

'I don't think she knows,' Paulette said letting Rhonda change the subject. 'As far as her mom's concerned Sharon's a good girl.' She laughed, Mrs Cooper was somewhat deluded.

'What are you implying Paulette?' Sharon pretty much was a good girl, Rhonda thought. In a way she was an odd pick as a pink lady.

'Appearances can be deceptive Rhonda, maybe you should watch your back.' Rhonda glanced again at Sharon and Louis, Louis was looking over Sharon's shoulder at the score card or maybe down her top. She told herself to stop being so stupid, Paulette was just stirring. They all knew she was jealous of anyone who had a boyfriend since she couldn't get one of her own.

'Sharon's not even his type,' Rhonda said.

'She's got a pulse, she's his type,' Paulette said laughing. 'Oh Rhonda your face, I'm joking!' Rhonda scowled at her as Johnny shouted over.

'Rhonda you're up.' She got to her feet relieved to leave Paulette's company for a moment. However when she threw the ball she only hit four pins, and Johnny cursed while Steph cheered gleefully.

'Does anyone want to win this game?' Johnny snarled but Rhonda knew his words were meant for her and she felt herself blush.

'Cut it out Johnny,' Goose said jumping in. Johnny turned on him.

'What did you say,' he snapped grabbing his shirt. Goose stood there, letting Johnny take his aggression out on him. He could easily have fought him off, he towered over Johnny.

'Come on, it's only a game,' Goose pleaded. 'You don't wanna pick on a girl.' Johnny froze for a moment before he removed his hands from Goose and laughed as if he'd been joking. Rhonda shot Goose a grateful look, pleased he'd come to her defense. She was pretty surprised he had, he was very much Johnny's right hand man.

~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Only Paulette seemed delighted by how the evening was progressing, everyone else was picking up on more than a bit of tension between Johnny and Stephanie when they went for something to eat after the game.

'Someone's a sore loser,' Sharon joked to Steph as they sat down. Johnny was out of earshot, in the queue waiting to be served. Stephanie pulled a face.

'I'm getting a bit tired of his bullshit.' Sharon's eyes widened in surprise but she was stopped from prying by Johnny joining them at the table.

'I put your order in,' he said to Steph, almost snarling at her. She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

'Did you ask for double ketchup?' He glared at her.

'Don't I always?'

'Just checking,' Steph said lightly pretending she didn't know he was in a mood. Johnny glanced over at Paulette and Rhonda who were still in the queue.

'You should have picked Rhonda for your team,' he complained. 'She's with Louis, it wasn't nice that you separated them.' Steph burst into fake laughter.

'We are not five years old Johnny!' She knew what his real problem was.

'Hey I don't care,' Louis added looking at Sharon. 'It's only a game.'

'You went all out to win,' Johnny said. 'That's kinda...well it's not cool, I'm your boyfriend.'

'Then you should have insisted on us being on the same team,' Stephanie said sweetly. Paulette and Rhonda came over and they shuffled around to make room for them.

'I wish we could go somewhere that has healthier options,' Paulette remarked fluffing her hair up. 'I'm trying to watch my figure.' She glanced at Johnny but he paid her no attention.

'Your figure's ok,' Goose said looking at her briefly. 'Why are you dieting?'

'I'm not but any extra pounds go straight to my boobs and that gets kinda embarrassing.' Goose smirked, and she was rewarded by Johnny finally looking at her.

'You look great, doesn't she Steph?' Stephanie raised an eyebrow but couldn't be bothered to react, she got tired of Johnny's game playing. A waitress brought their food over, and Louis pulled Davey to one side while the others were distracted.

'What's this about you chasing after Sharon?' he asked casually trying not to get anyone else's attention.

'I only asked her on a date,' Davey said biting into his burger.

'You've asked like ten times, that's not cool Davey.' Davey frowned looking at Sharon who was more interested in playing with the straw in her milkshake than drinking it.

'What's it got to do with you?' Davey asked suspiciously.

'Nothing, but I'm kinda surprised, I mean she's totally annoying don't you think?'

'Yeah but she's cute,' Davey protested. 'It's ok for you, you've got Rhonda.'

'Yeah don't I know it,' Louis muttered under his breathe. He'd been trying to phase her out but she wasn't taking the hint. 'Look Davey just leave Sharon alone ok.' Davey was taken aback by the edge in his voice and was about to ask when he heard Stephanie's voice raised.

'You said you asked for double ketchup,' she exclaimed. 'How can I eat a hamburger like this.'

'Jesus Steph,' Johnny said. 'Will you lighten up, I'll go get you some more.' He left the table and Stephanie shuck her head.

'I bet he didn't even ask,' she said to Sharon and Rhonda.

'It's only ketchup Steph,' Rhonda said.

'It's the principle, he knows I need extra ketchup but he can't be assed to remember.' She glowered at his retreating form and Rhonda shuffled over to Louis.

'What is it with everyone tonight?' she asked and he shrugged. 'We should have gone somewhere by ourselves.'

'Nah don't let Johnny get to you,' Louis said.

'Yeah I think he's got his period,' Goose murmured, being careful not to be overheard. Rhonda giggled.

'Why don't you come to my house when we're done here,' she suggested to Louis. He pulled a face.

'By the time you drop all the girls off it'll be late, I mean they don't look like they wanna leave in a hurry.' She frowned looking at Stephanie, Sharon and Paulette. He had a point. Stephanie wouldn't go until Johnny called time and who knew when that'd be. Stephanie could get a ride with Johnny but that would leave Paulette and Sharon stranded. Sometimes she felt she was little more than a taxi driver, it certainly made their lives easier that she had a car.

~~~~

Rhonda dropped Sharon and Paulette off first.

'You've come a funny way,' Stephanie said, she was normally first out and now Rhonda was having to drive back on herself.

'I feel like I'm being made a fool of,' Rhonda huffed. 'I'm probably being stupid...' She broke off as Stephanie stared at her blankly.

'What do you mean?'

'Have you noticed anything between Louis and Sharon, has he told Johnny he likes her?'

'No, why would you say that?' The thought had never entered Stephanie's head.

'Well tonight he seemed like he was hanging around her.' Steph laughed.

'They were on the same team! I think you're reading too much into what is nothing more than harmless flirting. This is Dimucci we're talking about.'

'Well he should be flirting with me,' Rhonda objected. 'He's supposed to be my boyfriend.'

'Oh you know what the t birds are like. He's probably trying to make you jealous. I get this shit all the time from Johnny and do you see me getting upset about it?' Rhonda was over reacting.

'But how do you stand it? I'd want to want to kill Johnny and Paulette if I were you.' Stephanie inhaled on her cigarette before slowly blowing out the smoke.

'I guess I'm not the jealous type.' No way would she give Johnny the satisfaction.

'Well I am,' Rhonda admitted. 'It doesn't help that Louis thinks I'm out of his league, as in I'm lower league.' Steph opened her mouth to object. 'It's true Steph, I don't think he's that interested in me, and now Sharon's single it looks like he might be interested in her.'

'Nah Sharon's far too straight laced for Dimucci,' Steph laughed. 'You have no worries there.'

'I'm not so sure about that.' Rhonda remembered Paulette's warning.

'Look Sharon wouldn't do that to you anyway,' Stephanie reassured her. Rhonda nodded but Steph could tell she wasn't convinced. She didn't blame her really, she knew if Johnny ever became available Paulette wouldn't let their friendship stand in her way. She imagined Sharon would have no more loyalty to Rhonda if she was in fact interested in Dimucci.

~~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Rhonda pulled up at Davey's house, his parents had gone out for the evening and Johnny decided they should take full advantage of the house being empty. They'd stockpiled beer all week which was now in the back of Rhonda's trunk. She'd not even turned the engine off before Paulette had dashed out of the car, leaving her and Sharon to bring the beer in.

'God what's she like?' Rhonda complained. Did Paulette think they were two pack horses?

'She can't wait to show Johnny her new Marilyn Monroe look,' Sharon said rolling her eyes. Paulette had bleached her hair blonde and was now convinced she was Marilyn's doppelganger. They went inside weighted down with beer, and Louis jumped up to give Sharon a hand. Rhonda gave him a hard look and he pulled a face before helping to lighten her load as well. 

'Hey will one of you chicks get me a beer,' Johnny called as he stretched out in his chair. Paulette was instantly on her feet and Stephanie glared at him.

'Well what else are you good for?' he mocked.

'Shut it Johnny,' Steph said as Paulette passed him a bottle. 'Can we not listen to your wise cracks for one night please.' Johnny cut her a look obviously annoyed. He liked that she stood up to him but she was getting a bit too lippy in public.

'There's more in my car,' Rhonda said. 'Can someone give me a hand?' Louis ignored her so Goose got to his feet.

'Ok, lead the way Ritter,' he said. Rhonda held back a sigh looking a Louis, who deliberately avoided her gaze. If he was trying to make her feel like shit he was going a good way about it.

~~~~

The guys had been trying to play poker but couldn't get a game going thanks to Sharon's habit of looking over their shoulders and pretty much giving their hand away. The fact that they'd drank too much to concentrate properly didn't help either.

'This is getting boring now,' Johnny said throwing his cards down.

'Shit hand babe,' Steph laughed. She could read him like a book.

'You chicks keep ruining the game,' he complained looking towards Sharon. 'Lets play another game, one you girls can join in with.' Rhonda inwardly groaned as Johnny grabbed an empty beer bottle, and she shot a desperate look at Steph.

'Can't we play something else Johnny?' Stephanie asked.

'Oh don't be so boring Steph,' Paulette said sitting down next to Johnny in the circle that was already forming. Stephanie gave Rhonda an apologetic look and they reluctantly sat down. Rhonda knew why Paulette was so eager to play, she wouldn't throw away a chance to kiss Johnny, talk about no self respect.

Johnny started the game off, enthusiastically spinning the bottle but it landed on Goose to much hilarity.

'Go for it Johnny,' Stephanie jeered and Rhonda could see he was irritated.

'I've forfeited my turn,' he said reminding Steph of the rules. No way was he gonna kiss a guy even as a joke! He passed the bottle to Goose while Steph continued to tease him. Goose spun the bottle and it landed on Rhonda, partly helped by Sharon reaching over to grab a handful of chips at the crucial moment. Rhonda looked at Louis to see if he was going to object but he gestured for her to go to Goose. Reluctantly she stood up finding the whole thing totally embarrassing. Goose grabbed her a bit too enthusiastically and smacked his lips to hers.

'Phew you're hot stuff Rhonda,' he joked. She breathed a sigh of relief that it was quickly over although she did think that Louis could at least look a bit peeved that she'd kissed someone else. Goose passed the bottle to Paulette and with great concentration she spun it. When it landed on Johnny she gasped as if that wasn't the result she was praying for. Rhonda watched as Johnny turned to Paulette. He briefly glanced at Stephanie before reaching for the back of Paulette's neck and pulling her closer. Rhonda watched as Johnny's lips met Paulette's and she bet he was putting his best moves on her. When he let Paulette go she was breathless and Stephanie was clearly unimpressed. She cut her eyes at Johnny before taking a swig of beer, not letting on she was rattled.

Davey took the bottle from Paulette but when he spun it it landed on Johnny again who groaned.

'What is it with everyone wanting a piece of me?' Rhonda rolled her eyes at Sharon, was he for real? Davey looked apologetic and passed the bottle to Stephanie who smirked. Payback time, Rhonda thought to herself. Steph spun the bottle and it landed on Goose who looked nervously at Johnny. Johnny's face remained deadpan and Goose got to his feet, Stephanie joining him. She glanced smugly at Johnny before kissing Goose. Rhonda was surprised, she'd expected Johnny to object. However Goose knew not to cross the line and his lips barely touched Steph's before he was pulling away again. Now it was Johnny who looked smug.

'Here,' Steph said giving Louis the bottle, her annoyance clear. Rhonda felt her stomach knot as Louis spun the bottle, it landed squarely between her and Sharon. There was a definite tension in the air.

'I think it's nearer to Rhonda,' Sharon said quickly inching away.

'You just moved Sharon,' Goose yelled.

'I did not,' she said moving further. Rhonda looked towards Louis. A normal boyfriend would be pulling her to her feet but he had his head down smirking. Sharon and Goose continued arguing until Johnny shut them up.

'I'll make the final decision,' he announced. He looked at both girls and Rhonda did not like the expression on his face. 'Sharon you win.' Rhonda looked at Steph to intervene but she shrugged, it was only a game.

Louis quickly stood up and reached for Sharon's hand pulling her to her feet before anyone could object. Rhonda felt sick and told herself not to look but she couldn't help it. Louis placed his hand on the small of Sharon's back and pulled her against him. Sharon looked up at him, seemingly nervous, her lips slightly parted. Rhonda watched as Louis's lips met Sharon's and his arms wrapped around her. She could see Goose watching almost bogeyed. As Louis deepened the kiss Sharon's arm came up and Rhonda thought she was going to push him away but instead she put her hand around his neck. 

'Phew,' Goose whistled under his breath and Paulette was sat open mouthed. Rhonda tried to tell herself they were just acting up cos that was the game but she felt a sob rising up in her throat. She couldn't stand it a moment longer, and got to her feet fleeing the room.

~~~~


	6. Chapter 6

'Great so how do we get home now?' Sharon complained as Rhonda ran out of the room. Paulette was still staring open mouthed and Stephanie snapped.

'Go after her Dimucci!' His eyes met Sharon's and he hid a smile before sitting down.

'Nah, if she wants to go, let her.' He grabbed a beer ignoring everyone's stares.

'Well there goes our ride,' Paulette added. 'And it's all your fault.'

'My fault?' Louis said disingenuously. 'I don't know what you mean.'

'The way you were kissing Sharon,' Paulette said, and Sharon looked away awkwardly while Louis shurgged.

'It was just a game.'

'Seriously,' Steph scoffed. 'I don't think you could have got your tongue any further down her throat.' Louis smirked, and Sharon spoke up.

'Look I said the bottle was closer to Rhonda, it was Johnny who said-' Stephanie cut her off, she'd seen the way they'd kissed but Johnny had engineered the situation. Steph turned on him, her annoyance clear.

'Why'd you have to do that Johnny?' He pulled a face before taking another swig of beer.

'It ain't my fault you chicks take things so seriously,' he said. 'Maybe you should have a word with Rhonda, she needs to lighten up.' They all looked from Stephanie to Johnny wondering if she was gonna take him speaking to her like that.

'Maybe you should learn some respect,' she said lighting a cigarette. She glanced at Louis and Sharon. 'And you two definitely should.' Sharon glared at her.

'You know, I'm gonna head home, it'll take ages to walk.' She sighed dramatically.

'It'll take you about twenty minutes Sharon,' Steph said rolling her eyes while Sharon pulled her jacket on. Louis got to his feet.

'Hey, I'll give you a ride, it's on my way.' Sharon paused and Stephanie opened her mouth to object but Johnny spoke before she could.

'Goose why don't you drop Paulette off and then no one's walking.' Goose looked at Johnny wondering what was going on with him and Steph, they definitely weren't on the same wavelength.

'Sure Johnny, I'll take Paulette.' Sharon and Louis left before Stephanie could say anything, Louis thinking that the evening was working out quite nicely after all.

~~~~

Louis parked up at Sharon's house, and she quickly let go of him getting off his bike.

'I'll walk you to the door,' he said before she had a chance to leave.

'You don't have to,' Sharon said glancing towards her house. She could see her brother's car parked on the drive but it looked like her mom was out. Louis walked with her anyway.

'I wasn't expecting the night to end like that,' he said trying to get her to talk. She paused on the doorstep.

'No that was kinda embarrassing, the way Rhonda flounced out.' He nodded getting out his cigarettes and offering her one. She took it sitting down on the doorstep and Louis sat next to her getting his lighter out.

'I've been trying to finish with Rhonda, I thought she wasn't taking the hint but I guess I was wrong.' He couldn't help grinning. Sharon frowned as he lit their cigarettes.

'I did tell you not to drag it out,' she reminded him.

'I know, I thought it would be easier this way, nicer.' He cursed himself for getting sucked into some sort of relationship that he hadn't much wanted in the first place.

'Well after tonight I think you can see it's not nicer, and no doubt Rhonda is going to have a go at me....'

'No she won't, it was just a game,' he said watching Sharon closely.

'Was it?' she asked not breaking eye contact. He moved closer to her.

'No I guess not,' he said his mouth inches from her hers. He jumped back hearing the front door open.

'Sam,' Sharon exclaimed as her brother stepped through the door. 'You remember Louis don't you? He's in my class.' Her brother had graduated last year. He looked at Louis frowning, then stretched his hand out.

'Hi,' he said shaking Louis's hand a bit too tightly. Louis did not miss the implied threat.

'Louis gave me a ride home cos Rhonda only went and got her panties in a twist about something,' Sharon said speaking rapidly and Louis tried not to laugh.

'Right,' Sam said still eyeballing Louis. 'Don't let mom catch you smoking.' Sharon looked at the stubbed out cigarette.

'Ok, look I'll come in in a moment.' Sam gave Louis a hard look and then closed the door again. Louis lit her cigarette again.

'Is he always so over protective?' he asked flexing his hand where Sam had gripped it.

'Oh well, you know older brothers, and with my dad....' A shadow crossed her face and she looked away.

'What about your dad?' A shadow fell on her face.

'He's dead Louis, remember?' He couldn't miss the hurt in her voice, and he kicked himself, of course he knew that. He vaguely remembered the class being told in fifth grade that her father had died so she'd be off a few days. Now he sounded like an insensitive jerk.

'Sorry,' he murmured. 'So I guess Sam looks out for you.'

'Sort of,' Sharon admitted. He thought of her ex boyfriend.

'So he must have been pleased when you dumped Steven?' He was blantantly fishing for the details.

'Not really, he liked Steven, they were on the football team together so he could keep a close eye on him.' She laughed finding it funny.

'That must have been cosy,' Louis said. 'So you're regretting dumping him?' Sharon laughed again.

'Don't be daft, and anyway he's graduating in June, he'll probably be off to college somewhere. I'd rather be young, free and single, than tied to down.'

'Right, so you're not looking at getting another boyfriend?'

'It not on my list of priorities,' she said smiling to herself, and he thought she was teasing him.

'That's probably just as well,' he said moving closer to her again. 'Cos you'd have to get a t bird boyfriend.' She laughed.

'I guess I'm screwed then cos no way would I date Davey or Goose!' 

'They're are other tbirds,' he said grinning.

'But you're all taken.' He put his arm around her and she shuffled closer.

'I think you know that isn't true,' he said his lips meeting hers. She kissed him briefly before pulling away.

'Until you finish with Rhonda I think it is,' she said getting to her feet. She paused with her hand on the door handle. 'I won't be used while you make up your mind who you want. Until you finish with Rhonda I think you should keep away from me.'

'Sharon-'

'I'll see you Monday,' she said, and she dashed inside before he had a chance to object. He walked back to his bike thinking come Monday Rhonda would be history.

~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

Rhonda had spent the morning in bed much to the consternation of her mother. Every time she'd heard the phone ring her heart had pounded hoping that it was Louis and each time she was disappointed. She couldn't believe he'd just let her walk out of Davey's like that, and she couldn't believe the way he'd kissed Sharon. Ok, she'd kissed Goose but she hadn't exactly got into it. She heard her mom calling her, and shouted down that she was doing homework while she looked through a magazine.

'Rhonda phone for you,' her mom hollered interrupting her thoughts. Finally, Rhonda thought getting to her feet, Louis had certainly taken his time in calling. She took the receiver from her mom, and waited for her to leave the room.

'Hello,' she said keeping her voice steady.

'Hey Rhon,' Steph said cheerfully. 'How are you?' Rhonda felt her heart sink.

'Pretty much how you'd expect,' she said glumly sinking down to the floor with her back against the wall.

'Don't let Dimucci get you down, you know what the guys are like. I mean look at the way Johnny kissed Paulette.' Rhonda remained silent. They all knew Johnny used Paulette to wind Steph up, no one thought Louis was playing that game with her. 

'So how did the girls get home?' Rhonda asked instead. There was a momentary pause on the line.

'The guys took them home on their bikes.' Rhonda didn't miss what Stephanie hadn't said, obviously Louis had taken Sharon. She supposed that was only sensible since he lived closer to Sharon than Paulette.

'Right, did Louis say anything after I left?' She heard Stephanie clear her throat.

'Nah he was acting like it was all a joke, I guess it was to him.' Yeah some joke Rhonda thought, just like their so called relationship.

'Steph can I ask you something? Do you think Sharon's interested in Louis cos the way he kissed her, I thought she'd have slapped him.' She couldn't believe Sharon had participated like that.

'The way Johnny pushed her into it, I think she might have been making a point,' Stephanie said uncertainly. Rhonda scoffed.

'Well some friend she is!' She could understand Sharon might have been pissed off by Goose and Johnny's goading but still, their friendship should have come first.

'Don't fall out over it,' Steph warned. 'If anyone's in the wrong it's Louis, it's him you should be talking to.'

'Yeah except he hasn't called,' Rhonda admitted miserably. 'I bet he's with Sharon now.' Steph laughed.

'I'm sure he isn't, she's not his type, and he's definitely not hers.'

'I dunno....' Rhonda wound the cord around her hand contemplating.

'Look I'll have a word with Sharon,' Steph assured her. 'I think you're way off the mark but if you're not, well Sharon knows the code.' Rhonda sighed, so Sharon would keep away from her boyfriend cos of some code? She couldn't help but doubt it.

~~~~

Sharon sat in Frosties by herself, she was early as usual and Steph was typically late. She sipped a coke as the thought of milkshake made her gag. She was sure she still had a headache from all the drinks on Friday, and everything else that was going on. She didn't entirely know what was happening with Louis but whatever it was Rhonda would not be happy. She saw Stephanie making her way over and forced her face into a friendly smile.

'Hey how are you after Friday night?' Steph asked feeling a little bit bad that Johnny had put her in this situation in the first place. He was a pig to the girls at times.

'Apart from being totally embarrassed, I'm fine.' Sharon tried to laugh like it was no big deal.

'I don't think Rhonda is,' Steph said with a tight smile. 'She's pretty upset as it happens.' Sharon rolled her eyes.

'It was just a game Steph, she kissed Goose after all.' Sharon could see Steph was thinking as she incessantly chewed her gum.

'So what happened when Dimucci gave you a ride home?' Sharon felt the beginnings of a blush and lightly touched her cheeks.

'He just dropped me off that's all,' she said avoiding Stephanie's eyes.

'Look I'm sorry but I have to remind you of the code. You can't move in on another pink lady's guy.'

'Seriously?' Sharon was fake outraged. 'Personally I'd be more concerned about that kiss between Paulette and Johnny if I were you. I take it you are going to remind her of the code.' Steph shuck her head, and Sharon scowled folding her arms. 

'Look Johnny was being a jerk, you know what he's like and Paulette's just a dumb slut to let him use her like that.' Sharon gave her a sceptical look.

'Who are you to decide?' she asked a little angry. 'Maybe Louis was being a jerk.'

'Well Dimucci is a jerk,' Steph said. 'And you'd be an idiot if you go there, plus Rhonda's your friend-'

'I haven't done anything wrong,' Sharon snapped. 'I kissed Louis because your boyfriend insisted! I said the bottle was closer to Rhonda. And he gave me a ride home because Rhonda was tantruming like a toddler!' She upped the outrage daring Stephanie to disagree. Steph chewed her gum once more before blowing a bubble.

'Just be careful ok, I don't want anyone to get hurt.' Sharon rolled her eyes again, and then smiled seeing Johnny and Goose standing in the doorway.

~~~~

'What are you doing here?' Steph demanded as she blocked the doorway. Johnny knew she was meeting the girls, why did he have to try and muscle in?

'I'm getting something to eat,' Johnny said adjusting the colour on his leather jacket, Goose followed suit. Imitating Johnny came naturally to him, and Johnny was flattered. However he drew the line at Goose copying his clothes, only Johnny was allowed to wear all black.

'Are you sure you're not keeping tabs on me?' Steph hissed. She could see Sharon watching them curiously. She grabbed Johnny's arm pulling him out of the doorway.

'Can't you go eat somewhere else?' Johnny played dumb.

'I like the burgers here ok?'

'Yeah Steph,' Goose said backing him up. Steph glared at him and he backed away.

'Johnny I'm trying to sort out your mess, I'm sure you're the second last person Rhonda will want to see here.' Johnny smirked.

'You chicks get so over emotional,' he said and she continued to scowl at him. He flicked his hand through his hair.

'Ok, we'll go somewhere else, but you better sort those chicks out. I don't want no scenes ok?' Stephanie sneered at him.

'Just go.' She turned around and went back inside, relieved when he didn't follow her. He was worse than a clingy girlfriend, god forbid he give her a bit of space!

~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

Rhonda had hoped to catch Louis before class began but she missed him as Paulette was running late, and they'd had to rush straight to homeroom. All morning she'd felt her anxiety building up as she anticipated a confrontation at lunch time, she couldn't actually believe he hadn't called her over the weekend. In the canteen she spotted him sat with the other t birds, so she went to sit with Paulette and Sharon on the other side of the room. Sharon looked up and smiled weakly before turning her attention back to her sandwich. Not knowing what to say Rhonda tucked into her own lunch while surreptitiously watching the t birds. Eventually Louis picked up on her stares and made his way over. 

'Rhonda, can we talk?' he asked as all the girls turned their attention to him. Feeling self conscious Rhonda got up and followed him outside aware of all eyes on them, everyone had heard about last Friday.

'What's going on with you and Sharon?' she demanded as soon as they were out of sight. 'I see the way you look at her, and I'm not the only one.' An unwelcome tear rolled down her cheek which she angrily brushed away.

'You're seeing something that ain't there. We're just friends,' he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

'You expect me to believe that after Friday night.' She was incredulous, she knew what she'd seen.

'That was a game, it was no different to you kissing Goose.' She scoffed, she hadn't wanted to kiss Goose, she didn't think he could say the same.

'I think you're cheating on me with Sharon.' Louis laughed.

'Seriously? Don't be stupid, if you believed that you wouldn't have been sat having lunch with her.'

'So what is wrong then?' She knew something had changed, he couldn't make his lack of interest in her much more obvious.

'Well we haven't been getting along lately,' Louis admitted lighting a cigarette. 'Maybe we need a break from each other to think things though.'

'A break, to think?' He'd said it like the thought had just occurred to him but she wasn't convinced.

'Yeah, see if we really want to be together.' She frowned, he wasn't exactly dumping her but if she refused his suggestion of a break.....

'Ok, so you won't be going after Sharon then? We're just taking some time out to think?'

'That's right,' he said not looking at her, seemingly more interested in his cigarette.

'How long should we give ourselves?' She hated that she sounded pleading.

'A week.'

'A week!' That didn't sound long if he was seriously considering.

'Ok two,' he said with a shrug. 'I'm not that indecisive.'

'And you're sure this is nothing to do with anyone else?' she asked without mentioning Sharon's name, that was getting a bit humiliating.

'Totally, in the meantime I guess we shouldn't be around each other too much. While we're thinking it through.'

'Ok,' she agreed, trying to keep hold of some self respect. 'We'll talk in two weeks.' She said goodbye and made her way back inside feeling like this break was nothing more than a stay of execution.

~~~

'Yo Ritter,' said Goose grabbing a seat beside her. She smiled even though he was annoying, at least he was talking to her, Johnny never so much as said hello.

'You ok after Friday?' he asked awkwardly.

'Cool.' She replied with an assurance she wasn't feeling.

'Have you and Dimucci called it quits?' God what was with all the personal questions? She wondered how much Goose knew.

'We're on a break,' she said reluctantly. 'It's cool, just taking some time out.' Goose nodded.

'That's good. Time out's good.' Rhonda nodded as Paulette and Stephanie came into the classroom.

'What's that about time out?' Paulette asked loudly, taking the desk on the other side of Rhonda. Steph sat next to Johnny behind them.

'Louis and I are just having some time apart, that's all,' she said lightly wishing Miss Mason would hurry up and start the lesson. Paulette gave her a knowing look.

'I bet that was his suggestion.' Rhonda felt her stomach sink, she knew what Paulette was implying.

'I think it's a good idea,' she said determinedly and Paulette gave her a sympathetic glance.

'You hear this Steph, Dimucci's got Rhonda thinking they're on a break. No prices for guessing what he'll be up to.' She laughed lightly, and Rhonda couldn't even attempt to join in.

'Shut up Paulette,' Stephanie hissed. 'Can't you quit with the gossip for two minutes, you don't know what you're talking about.' Paulette spun around to Steph.

'I'm just saying what we're all thinking. Rhonda's being made a fool off, Dimucci's after Sharon and he has been for a while.' She folded her arms across her chest. 'Sorry Rhonda but it needs saying.' Rhonda felt her cheeks heat up.

'I'm not sure what you mean Paulette,' she said trying to keep her voice steady.

'Look Dimucci likes Sharon, we can all tell, and while you're on your break he'll make his move. If he gets nowhere with her he'll come back to you. That's right isn't it Johnny?' Johnny's head sprung up as he heard his name.

'I dunno,' he said. 'Nothing to do with me.' Rhonda's cheeks were burning now, she didn't want them dissecting her relationship in front of her. She opened her books, facing forward, ignoring Goose's stare.

'Is Paulette right Johnny?' she heard Stephanie whisper. She couldn't catch Johnny's reply. 'Johnny you'd better tell him to back off, I won't let him mess Rhonda around like that.'

'Why don't you speak to Sharon,' Johnny grumbled.

'I have,' Steph hissed and Rhonda strained to hear. 'But it's up to you to speak to Dimucci.' Johnny snorted.

'I can't tell him who he can or can't go out with. Get real Stephanie.' Rhonda wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, she was sure she wasn't the only one who could hear them.

'Ok, have it your way,' Steph said her voice clear. 'But don't come crying to be when there's a scene.' Johnny laughed.

'That's your best come back,' he taunted her. 'There'll be no scene, and if there is, well I bet that's down to your chicks.' Rhonda heard Steph loudly slam her books down on her desk.

'You know Johnny I sometimes wonder why I bother with you,' she snarled.

'You love me really,' Johnny laughed. 'You just hide it well.' Rhonda waited for Stephanie to retaliate but she didn't so she guessed Johnny had a point. Stephanie was all talk, Johnny called the shots.

~~~~


	9. Chapter 9

Louis pulled Sharon to one side at the end of math class. Davey waited in the doorway watching and Louis waved him away.

'So how are you getting on?' he asked and she rolled her eyes in reply. 'I could give you a hand.' She paused as she slowly gathered her books together.

'I don't know, Rhonda's been kinda off with me since you announced your break.' He couldn't miss the sarcasm in her voice, she obviously wasn't impressed by his softly softly approach.

'I'm trying to be nice, if we didn't all hang out I would have just dumped her.' He thought this way he could let her down gently and there'd be no scene. Johnny wouldn't stand for that, they were supposed to be cool.

'It looks like you're stringing her along,' Sharon told him. 'And she's taking it out on me.' 

'I'm sorry, I told her nothing was going on but I guess she doesn't believe me.' Sharon frowned.

'Nothing is going on.' She glared at him, daring him to contradict her.

'Right so I'll give you a hand with this math then,' he said and he could see she was considering. It was kinda funny that she couldn't do math when she was good at everything.

'We'd have to go somewhere we won't be seen,' Sharon whispered although no one was left to listen.

'We can go to my house,' he said trying not to smirk. 'There's no chance of Rhonda stopping by under the circumstances.'

'I guess not,' Sharon said letting him twist her arm.

~~~

'Mom you home,' Louis called opening the front door, Sharon following behind him. He was confronted by the sight of his older sister Frances glowering at him.

'Who's this you've brought home Louie,' she snarled. Sharon took a step back, his sister's animosity was unmistakable.

'Ignore my sister Sharon, she's what you get when you cross breed with a bitch.' Sharon looked at him startled and he grinned.

'That's no way to talk about our mother Louie,' his sister countered. 'So what happened to Rhonda?'

'Who?' Louis said with a shrug. 'Come on Sharon, we'll go to my room we'll get nothing done with her about.' Sharon hesitated but she looks Frances was directing at her soon had her scurrying after Louis.

'Is she always so welcoming?' she asked when they were alone.

'Only to people she likes,' Louis joked. Sharon began to get her books out, taking the study session seriously. She glanced around the bedroom frowning.

'Your mother still tidies your room?' she asked raising her eyebrow. Louis shuffled uncomfortably.

'I guess,' he admitted thinking, thank god she had. 'How'd you know?'

'Guys don't keep their bedrooms this tidy.' He smirked at her.

'You've been in a lot of guys bedrooms?' She rolled her eyes.

'I have two older brothers,' she said deliberately.

'Right,' Louis said grimacing. Two older brothers? Sharon sat on the edge of the bed feeling awkward. She passed Louis her math book and he began to go through it, fortunately this time it was mostly right. She tried to pay attention to where she had made mistakes, wanting to get away as soon as she could. She could imagine what the girls would say if they knew she was in Louis Dimucci's bedroom!

'So your sister likes Rhonda?' she asked looking up from her work as she finished the final question. Louis shrugged not caring.

'Nah she hardly knows her, I mean Rhonda's not been round here much.' Sharon looked sceptical. 'It's true, I don't even know how I wound up stuck with her.' He groaned like it was a big hardship. Sharon pulled a face at him.

'I think you took her out Louis, and kept on taking her out, that's normally how relationships get off the ground.' Louis did not miss the patronising tone but he laughed.

'Not when you have Johnny twisting your arm.' Sharon looked at him questioningly. He sighed and began to explain. 'Steph wanted one of us to go on a blind date with Rhonda, sorta like on a double date with her and Johnny. I kinda drew the short straw.' He'd thought Rhonda was ok to go out with for a while, just a little boring for anything long term.

'Well you went out with her more than once,' Sharon pointed out, although she did vaguely remember Stephanie being on a mission to find Rhonda a boyfriend.

'Rhonda had her uses,' Louis said grinning. Sharon scowled at him, and he laughed.

'Your face! I don't meant that, she did my history assignments cos I can't be bothered with that shit. I mean what's the point? It's the past.' He'd thought the arrangement had worked quite well. Rhonda got an in into the gang, and he'd had his workload lightened.

'That's cheating,' Sharon admonished trying not to smile. 'So what's happening with this so called break you're having?'

'Well she's gonna realise we're over isn't she? I mean no guy goes on a break from a girl he likes.' It seemed obvious to him, surely Rhonda would save face and fade away quietly?

'Louis that is so disrespectful!' Sharon exclaimed. He was surprised by her disapproval, he was trying to be nice.

'Sharon it would hurt her feelings if I dumped her.' She had to see that was unnecessarily mean.

'Maybe,' Sharon said losing interest. She caught sight of herself in his mirror. 'Do you think I look like Jackie Kennedy? Steven said I did but I'm not so sure.' She looked at him expectantly, and he panicked. Was it a good thing or a bad thing to look like Jackie Kennedy? He couldn't quite place her.

'There might be a bit of a resemblance,' he said hesitantly and when she smiled he breathed a sigh of relief.

'Do you think I should cut my hair though, it's kinda long.' He tried hard to place Jackie Kennedy, he thought she was a brunette but how long was her hair? Sharon's was pretty long but he wouldn't want her to chop it all off.

'Maybe just cut a little,' he settled on saying.

'Hmm,' Sharon said still looking at herself. 'It's a shame my hair's curly, it spoils the likeness.' Louis was glad she'd forgot about Rhonda but he was out of his depth talking girls hair styles. He was contemplating a reply that wouldn't sound stupid when Sharon gasped, her cheeks flushing. He turned around and his heart sank. There was Rhonda standing in the doorway glaring at them both.

~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

'Hey,' Louis said awkwardly to Rhonda. 'I wasn't expecting to see you.' She was stood with her hands on her hips, her mouth pursed, and it would have been funny if it wasn't so embarrassing.

'So what are you doing here Sharon?' Rhonda demanded, finally speaking. Sharon flushed, grabbing her math book again.

'Louis was just giving me a hand with something,' she said slightly stuttering. 'But we're done now so I'll get off.' She stood up but Rhonda blocked the door.

'Do you think I'm an idiot?' Rhonda raised her voice and Louis winced. He bet Frances had sent her up on purpose to cause trouble.

'No of course not,' Sharon said speaking rapidly. 'I can't get my head around this math work we've got, and Louis has been helping me that's all.' She flipped to one of the pages that had a lot of crossings out on it and waved it under Rhonda's nose. Rhonda glanced at it, and then back at Louis.

'Well you can't blame me for jumping to conclusions,' she said still sounding suspicious.

'No but I must get going,' Sharon said pushing Rhonda aside. 'I'll catch you guys tomorrow.' She was gone before either of them could stop her.

'It seems like I make her nervous,' Rhonda said to Louis coming into the room. 'So why was she really here?'

'She just told you,' Louis said irritably, he couldn't have been less pleased to see her. He guessed Sharon had a point about breaking up properly.

'Do you wanna hang out?' Rhonda asked. Louis looked stifled a sigh.

'No Rhonda, I don't.'

'What?' He looked at her impatiently.

'Why are you even here? We said we'd stay away from each other while we're on this break.' She blushed.

'How can we sort things out if we don't see each other?' she asked looking down. He chewed his gum for a moment, as if considering.

'We can't Rhonda, don't you get it?' She looked at him blankly and he groaned. 'We can't sort it out cos I don't want to, I thought you'd have worked it out by now.'

'Why don't you want to?' He looked away from her getting annoyed.

'I dunno.' He shrugged. 'Go home Rhonda before we split up on really bad terms.'

'Does this mean I'm dumped?' she asked in a small voice.

'You can say it was mutual,' he said. She looked at him dumbly before turning on her heel and running back down the stairs.

~~~~~

Fortunately Rhonda and Louis had no classes together so they were able to avoid each other for the rest of the week. Word had soon got out about their break up as Rhonda had insisted on telling everyone she'd been dumped, lapping up as much sympathy as she could.

'You'd think she'd have more self respect,' Sharon whispered to Paulette at the Bowlarama when they all finally got together. Rhonda was sat to one side giving Louis the evil eye.

'I know, she's lucky Dimucci even went out with her in the first place,' Paulette said as she laced up her shoe. 'Girlfriends come and go.' She looked longingly at Johnny for a moment, surely after two years he had to be getting bored of Steph?

'What are you two gossiping about?' Stephanie demanded joining them.

'Nothing,' Paulette said. 'Just Rhonda's being stupid.'

'Well so long as no one gives her any reason to feel worse I'm sure she'll soon get over it,' Steph said with a pointed look at Sharon. Sharon ignored her, studiously looking at the score card as they got ready to start the game. Steph shrugged and went over to Johnny.

'You better make sure Dimucci keeps away from Sharon,' she all but snarled. Everyone knew Sharon had something to do with the break up. 

'I ain't playing no games Steph,' Johnny said. 'If Louis likes her-'

'Tell him to unlike her,' Stephanie snapped. 'I'm not gonna have Rhonda humiliated.' Johnny looked over at Dimucci who was now sat with Sharon, and he felt exasperated. Was he seriously supposed to tell him who he could and couldn't go out with? Steph was being stupid, and frankly Dimucci had been almost charitable going out with Rhonda in the first place. Stephanie couldn't say Rhonda hadn't milked that connection for all she could get out of it. The nerd was now a pink lady after all. It was time Stephanie was put in her place.

'Look Lou's single, Rhonda's single, Sharon's single. Butt out, got it?' Stephanie jumped back, offended by his tone. 'And that's my final word.' He turned away before she could retaliate, she grabbed her bowling ball and stormed over to the lane.

~~~~

Goose went and sat by Rhonda, he kinda felt sorry for her when it was obvious they were all talking about her.

'You wanna cigarette?' he offered. Gratefully Rhonda accepted, glad of the distraction. She was trying her hardest to be indifferent to Louis but she couldn't help but notice he was sat by Sharon. Ostentatiously to keep an eye on the score. He was barely trying to hide his interest in her, Paulette was right.

Goose looked over at them, and he could not figure it out at all. Were they a thing or not? He'd never have put them together. Louis was laid back, Sharon was sort of intense. He caught Rhonda watching him looking.

'Nothings going on there,' he reassured her. 'She's not his type.'

'Neither am I,' Rhonda said. Goose opened his mouth to disagree but was at a loss as to what to say. Rhonda was a nice girl but Louis wasn't interested, if he ever really was.

~~~~

'Come out with me tomorrow night?' Louis whispered to Sharon.

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'I said I'd go to a sleepover at Paulette's,' she told him glancing up from the score card.

'How old are you?' he laughed, and she jabbed him in the ribs forgetting they might be being watched.

'Sorry but come on, can't you get out of it?' She bit her lip thinking.

'Possibly I could, but where would we go? I wouldn't want anyone to see us.' She knew she'd be on dodgy ground with Stephanie if word got back to her.

'Get out of the sleepover and leave the rest to me,' he said as he pretended to pay attention to the game.

~~~~

Sharon cornered Paulette in the bathroom.

'You know, I think I'd better give your sleepover a miss,' she said as they reapplied their makeup.

'Why?' said Paulette a little put out.

'Well Rhonda's been kinda off with me after what happened at Davey's. I think I should give her some space.'

'That was hardly your fault though,' Paulette said. 'It was just a game.'

'I know but the way Dimucci then went and dumped her....I get these vibes that she blames all that on me.' She wasn't even lying, Rhonda had barely spoken to her since she'd found her in Louis's bedroom.

'Well it'll give you a chance to clear the air,' Paulette suggested.

'But we won't be able to whilst she's still upset about Dimucci, it might make things worse. And you know I'm actually a bit sick of hearing about it. No one cares about how I feel. I pretty much had to kiss Louis for Johnny's entertainment, and now everyone's saying I broke them up!' She was laying it on thick but it gave Paulette pause for thought.

'I did think Johnny was out of order,' she admitted. 'Ok if you really don't want to come I understand. I'll try and have a word with Rhonda, help her put it in perspective.'

'Thanks Paulette, you're a real friend,' Sharon said sweetly, pleased she'd got her way so easily.

~~~~


	11. Chapter 11

'You're going out again? Haven't you got school work to do?' Sharon's mom Rebecca huffed as she got ready. Sharon looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied she looked her best.

'I've done all my homework,' she said smugly, however her mom was not placated.

'You know if you put more effort in you'd get really good grades.'

'My grades are fine mom.' She held in a sigh as she yanked the brush through her hair.

'Yes you get good grades with no effort at all. Imagine how well you'd do if you applied yourself.' Sharon rolled her eyes.

'So where are you going?' her mom asked giving up the grade talk for now.

'Just hanging out with the guys, one of them will be picking me up soon.'

'Rhonda?' Sharon shrugged.

'I think Rhonda's babysitting tonight. I think Steph said Dimucci or Goose would pick me up.' She kept her tone light, not wanting her mother to realise it was a date, especially not a date with her friend's ex boyfriend!

~~~

Paulette was hanging out in her bedroom with Rhonda and Dolores, her parents having gone out for the evening. Rhonda pulled out a big bag of supplies, which included chocolates, chips, and a sneaky bottle of wine.

'I'm comfort eating,' she laughed when she saw Paulette take in all the food. Dolores grabbed the bag.

'Dolores!' Paulette rebuked her, annoyed she was joining them.

'So where's Steph and Sharon?' Dolores asked, this wasn't much of a party.

'Steph has a date with Johnny,' Paulette said pulling a face. 'And I think Sharon feels a bit uncomfortable after what's happened.' Dolores looked at her wide eyed, and she told her she wanted to talk to Rhonda privately.

'Oh don't worry about her Paulette, it's all over school,' Rhonda grumbled, conveniently forgetting it was all over school because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

'Well Sharon feels really awkward, like she's been dragged into something that had nothing to do with her because of that stupid game at Davey's house.' Rhonda opened a bag of chips, shoving a handful in her mouth. Paulette tutted as she waited for her to finish eating and reply.

'I think Louis was interested in Sharon before before that game so she is totally involved. The game just made it obvious he likes her, but everyone knew that anyway.'

'It's not fair to take it out on Sharon if he does like her, it's hard to deny your feelings,' Paulette said her thoughts turning to Johnny.

'Yeah I know but I think she likes him as well,' Rhonda admitted. 'She's pretty much stole my boyfriend!'

'Little bitch!' Dolores giggled and Paulette silenced her with a hard look.

'Dolores you are not helping.' Dolores was too young to understand, and Rhonda was kinda being dumb. Her and Louis were no longer together, if Sharon got with him, so what?

'Oh come on, he's not even that good looking,' Dolores laughed and Paulette glared at her again.

'I'm serious, what's the big deal? Rhonda, don't tell me you and Sharon are gonna fight over him?' God, the pink ladies were supposed to be cool, they shouldn't be falling out over some second rate t bird.

'No of course we're not gonna fight, but it's not nice knowing Louis prefers Sharon to me,' Rhonda admitted tucking into more chips. At least with her mouth full she didn't have to talk about Louis any longer.

~~~

Louis took Sharon to a neighbouring town, Matlock, which was by the coast. There was a burger bar there much like Frosties, so it was unlikely anyone in Rydell High would go there when Frosties was local. After they'd finished eating they went outside and walked along the beach as the sun was setting, the summer sky orange and black.

'Wow,' Sharon remarked looking out to the sea. Louis took her hand and led her to the edge of the beach. They sat down watching the sunset and since she hadn't let go of his hand Louis moved closer to her.

'So have you been here with Rhonda?' she eventually asked.

'No,' he said watching her carefully. Her long hair was tied back, some loose strands curling around her face. 'Me and Rhonda, it was mostly just hanging out with the gang, I wasn't serious about her.' She nodded.

'I guess you do sometimes drift along when things aren't bad but their not great either,' she said thinking of her ex suddenly.

'Is that what happened with you and Steven Carswell?' he asked picking up on her thoughts.

'Yeah, maybe not to start with but eventually I was only going out with him for the sake of it. I can't even say I liked him that much.'

'So you're not hung up on him?'

'God no!' she exclaimed, surprised he even had to ask. 'I've told you this before.'

'Just checking,' he said with a smile, and she was almost certain he was going to kiss her. Feeling nervous she looked away and continued talking.

'Yeah it was like the first few dates were ok, and before I knew it we were in the habit of going out. And at least it stopped Steph trying to get me to give Goose a chance. I don't know what she was thinking!'

'I'd forgot about that. What happened there?' He thought the moment to kiss her had passed.

'Oh remember, Goose wanted a girlfriend? So Steph convinced me to go on a date with him, said there was more to him than just stupid jokes. So I did, and take away the stupid jokes and there's just stupid!' She shuddered and he laughed. 'But going out with Steven got me off the hook and she had to work on Paulette instead.'

'Poor Goose. Take away stupid and what have you got left?'

'Six foot two of nothingness,' she giggled and he leaned forward and kissed her before she had a chance to turn away.

'I do like you Sharon,' he said looking into her eyes. He put his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer, and kissed her again. She reached her hand behind his neck as he kissed her more deeply.

'Oh my,' she said when they eventually pulled apart, and he chuckled at the quaint expression.

'Hey what do you expect?' He gestured towards the sunset. 'If this isn't the perfect moment...' She laughed lightly.

'Guys aren't supposed to notice stuff like this.' Although she had to admit the setting was near perfect.

'No it's probably you I'm noticing.' She felt her cheeks flush. She suspected she was getting in over her head with him.

~~~~


	12. Chapter 12

Louis couldn't have been happier about how things were working out with Sharon, however there was still the small matter of Rhonda to deal with. He knew he and Sharon would have to be discreet whilst Rhonda was suffering from sour grapes, if only she could get herself a new boyfriend. He looked over at her in the canteen; she was sat with the pink ladies but it was clear her and Sharon were barely talking, they were both turned away from each other.

'I wish Rhonda would get over herself', he complained to Goose. 'It's not like we were serious.'

'Was she cut up?' Goose asked taking a bite of his sandwich.

'Nah, she knew it was coming. She's just giving me grief about Sharon.' Well she hadn't yet but she would once she realised they were an item.

'You can't blame her for that', Goose said, he was kinda crossing a line.

'She's being a drama queen.' Louis would have been happy enough to say their break up was mutual but Rhonda wanted to play the victim.

'So what's going on with Sharon then?' Louis shrugged as if he didn't know.

'You're playing with fire Lou.' Goose sounded disapproving.

'Rhonda needs to move on. She needs something, someone, to distract her.' Louis left the hint hanging in the air.

'You reckon? Sounds more like you just want her to give you a free pass to get with Sharon.'

'Yeah maybe,' Louis admitted. 'I don't get why she's carrying on about Sharon. We weren't going anywhere.'

'Come on, Sharon's her friend, stands to reason she's gonna be put out,' Goose said thinking Louis was being a jerk.

'Yeah which is why I hope she finds someone else. She's not bad looking, she's a nice person.' Louis tried to pitch her good points to Goose.

'She has a big nose,' Goose said laughing, although he felt a bit mean.

'There's more to her than that. And she's on the market for a boyfriend now,' Louis hinted.

'Yeah, what about the code?'

'I guess she'll be looking for a t bird boyfriend then,' Louis said, thinking if Goose didn't put two and two together now he never would.

~~~~

Stephanie waited for Johnny in front of the school to give her a ride home. Rhonda passed by with Paulette, and she noticed Sharon wasn't with them. She opened her mouth to ask where Sharon was since she usually went with Rhonda but she stopped herself. She didn't want to stir up trouble.

'Hey Steph,' Johnny said appearing behind her, and throwing his arm around her. She felt momentarily claustrophobic before she made herself relax into the hug. 'So did you ask your old man about me helping out at the service station this summer.' Inwardly she groaned, Johnny had helped her dad out last year but she wanted some space.

'I'll ask him, if you're sure you want to. I mean it's not much fun working when all the guys are gonna be hanging out at the beach.'

'Yeah but I could do with the dough.'

'Ok, I'll ask tonight,' she said thinking she wasn't being fair. She looked across the parking lot, and spotted Sharon with Dimucci. Johnny followed her gaze.

'He's not wasted any time,' Steph said.

'So?'

'Well tell him to back off ok,' Stephanie said frowning. 'He's just finished with Rhonda, he should have enough respect to not go sniffing around her friends, at least not yet.'

'Maybe you should to talk to Sharon.' Johnny didn't see what the big deal was but if Steph had a problem she should take it up with her friends.

'Why don't we both talk to both of them,' she suggested. 'It's gonna mess up the group if they go and get together. And you don't want a scene.'

'Nah I guess not,' Johnny said watching Sharon get on the back of Louis's bike. There wouldn't be a scene if the girls didn't get so over emotional, he thought.

~~~~~

'I think I've found a way to get us off the hook,' Louis said to Sharon as they went through her math work. He was glad it was all pretty much correct so they could get onto doing better things.

'How's that,' Sharon asked looking up, and Louis explained about Goose.

'Hmm, he is kinda dumb though, I'm not sure Rhonda will go for him.' However with Rhonda's pride taking a hit, and the code saying they were t birds chicks, Goose might be in with a chance.

'I think she will,' Louis said putting Sharon's books to one side. He pulled her closer to him, and instantly she tensed up, feeling nervous that they were alone in his bedroom with no one else in the house.

'I should get going soon, my mom will be wondering where I've got to.'

'It's still early though,' he said pulling her down on the bed and kissing her. She kissed him back thinking that was harmless enough but soon he was kissing her harder, his hand making it's way up her leg. She pushed his hand down, however moments he was pushing her skirt up again.

'Louis,' she protested, wriggling away from him and sitting up.

'What?'

'Just stop it ok,' she said her cheeks flushing.

'What's the problem? No one's here.' He smirked at her, and her embarrassment gave way to indignation.

'Oh my god, you don't actually think...' She couldn't get the words out, surely he didn't think she'd do that after just one date? He looked at her confused.

'What's the big deal Sharon? It's not like...' He stopped himself, not sure of what he was trying to say but realising he was reading the signs all wrong.

'Not like what?' Sharon spat. 'You know if you're only after one thing then go back to Rhonda.' He burst out laughing.

'You seriously think Rhonda would do that, jeez.' He thought Sharon knew how insignificant that relationship had been.

'So Rhonda wouldn't do it but you think I would?' she asked sounding outraged. He frowned thinking that wasn't what he'd said. He'd never much liked Rhonda, not in that way.

'No I just meant, well come on, you went out with Steven for ages and he's a senior, cut out the act.' He was getting a bit irritated now.

'You are treating me like a slut!' She sat up grabbing her books.

'Hey I've never said that,' he protested wondering how things were going down hill so rapidly.

'You don't have to. God we go on one date, and now you think I should just fall into bed with you!' He groaned, yeah put like that it was bad.

'Ok I'm sorry, I guess I'm getting ahead of myself but it's only cos I like you.' She continued to glare at him angrily.

'Too right you're getting ahead of yourself!' She got up heading for the door. She turned and looked at him despondently. 'Stay away from me Louis, we're obviously on completely different wavelengths.' She slammed the door behind her before he had a chance to reply.

~~~~


	13. Chapter 13

'Hi,' Louis said taking his seat behind Sharon in homeroom. She glanced at him, and then turned away facing forward. Davey looked inquiringly, and Louis shrugged.

'What's that about?' Davey persisted.

'Damned if I know,' Louis said and Sharon spun around, fixing him with a hard stare. He leaned over, whispering in her ear.

'Look I'm sorry ok?' 

'You used me,' she hissed keeping her voice low. He frowned.

'What are you on about?' She glanced over a Davey, lowering her voice to a whisper.

'You took me out and let me think you liked me.'

'I do like you,' he insisted as Davey tried to listen in.

'No, you just thought you'd get one thing.' He groaned, and shoved Davey back.

'That's not true.' She tutted, crossing her arms. 'It isn't Sharon but you know what, if you're gonna be like this, forget it. Maybe I don't want another girlfriend, I can do without the aggravation.' Her eyes widened in surprise.

'Well good, cos I'm certainly not going to be your next girlfriend!' He sat back chewing his gum wondering how the hell he'd blown it already.

~~~

Sharon joined the girls at lunch time.

'I thought you might be sitting with them,' Rhonda said snidely looking over at the t birds. Sharon grimaced before forcing her face into a smile.

'Why would I want to sit with those jerks? No offence Steph.'

'None taken,' Steph said sourly. 'Johnny is a jerk.'

'Has something happened?' Paulette asked eagerly, and Sharon exchanged a look with Rhonda. Steph sighed.

'He's gonna be working at my dad's service station this summer. I could do without it, I like my own space sometimes.'

'But he worked there last summer,' Sharon pointed out.

'Yeah he did, but I guess we were getting along better back then.' Paulette was all ears, and Steph suddenly looked irritated. 'It'll be fine I guess, I did ask my dad if he could help out. So Sharon what's happening with Dimucci?' Sharon cringed as they all turned their eyes on her.

'Nothing, he's just a friend,' she said dismissively. 'Barely that.' She couldn't believe how he was treating her, he was in the wrong and he was acting like she was being difficult.

'Really?' Rhonda sounded sceptical.

'Of course,' Sharon said lightly. To think she'd let herself start to fall for him, she guessed she'd had a lucky escape. Better that this happen now than months down the line, he obviously wasn't relationship material.

~~~

'Jeez what is it with everyone tonight?' Johnny asked Steph. They were at the Bowlarama but no one was much talking, never mind playing. Even Johnny couldn't miss the foul looks both Sharon and Rhonda kept shooting at Dimucci. For his part Louis was clearly keeping out of both of their ways.

'Maybe you should have a word with Dimucci,' Steph suggested. 'Seems like he's been causing the problem.' Johnny frowned, no he wouldn't be doing that, whatever the problem was it was down to Steph's chicks.

'Come on, are we gonna bowl or what,' he shouted. Goose and Davey jumped to attention, and Paulette came running over. 'Sharon, Rhonda.' He clicked his fingers, and Steph rolled her eyes.

'They're not dogs Johnny!' He smirked however as both girls joined him.

'Actually, there's something I have to do,' Sharon suddenly said glancing over at a group of seniors sat drinking. 'Start without me.' She grabbed her drink and headed over to them before Johnny had a chance to object.

'I'll keep score,' Paulette said. Johnny nodded, then gave Louis a shove towards the bowling lanes seeing as how he was stood watching Sharon. He wasn't impressed himself that she thought she could bail on them, he'd have words later.

'What's that about?' he asked Steph seeing that Sharon was engrossed in conversation with the dumb jocks.

'She's just talking to her ex, who cares?' Steph said, spotting that Steven was part of the group.

'She's supposed to be a pink lady, if she wants to hang with the jocks she can go join the cheer leading squad.' Steph laughed.

'I guess she could.' Louis joined them.

'She's making a fool of herself.' He watched Sharon throw her head back and laugh, like her ex boyfriend was the most entertaining person ever.

'Not jealous are you,' Steph said slyly.

'Nah I'm gonna get a drink,' Louis said ignoring Johnny's objections. 

'Right, well lets sit this out then,' Johnny snapped. Stephanie shot him a look, and he knew he was in danger of losing his cool. He made himself take a few deep breaths, shaking himself as he relaxed. It was just a game, no big deal.

~~~

Louis paid for his drink while surreptitiously watching Sharon. He just knew she was trying to wind him up, flicking her hair and looking up at her ex adoringly. He could see Stephanie and Johnny glaring at him, but instead of going back he made his way over to Sharon.

'Hey,' he said getting her attention, although he was pretty sure she'd been watching him as well.

'Is something wrong?' She smiled innocently. He grabbed her arm.

'Can I have a word?' He pulled her over to the next table, ignoring the sneers the jocks were directing at him.

'Well,' she said folding her arms across her chest and glaring at him.

'Look, I said I was sorry,' he repeated, and she scowled.

'Yeah you said a lot of things. Like how you don't even want a girlfriend.'

'Yeah well, when you're carrying on like this...'

'I'm not carrying on like anything,' she snapped, her high pitched voice carrying across the room. 'You led me on, you made out like you were interested-'

'I am!'

'In one thing only. You're treating me like a slut.' He opened his mouth to object and felt Johnny's hand on his shoulder.

'Cool it ok, you're making a scene,' Johnny said indicating that people were listening in. He shrugged Johnny's hand off, turning his attention back to Sharon.

'Well what do you expect me to think,' Louis said trying to keep his voice down. 'I mean here you are throwing yourself at those dumb jerks. Right now you're acting like a slut so it's no wonder...' Sharon didn't give him a chance to finish. She grabbed his drink, hurling it in his direction, drenching both him and Johnny.

'What the hell!' Johnny yelled. Sharon was momentarily frozen as people around them started laughing. She turned and ran, leaving Johnny spluttering obscenities. Louis wiped the coke from his face, muttered a half apology to Johnny, and then chased after Sharon. Stephanie tentatively approached a ranting Johnny, offering him a towel.

'What is wrong with that girl?' he demanded.

'I dunno, something to do with Dimucci.'

'Yeah I worked that out,' he shouted, no longer caring about making a scene. His shirt was ruined.

'Don't raise your voice at me Johnny.'

'Well it's your fault, she's your chick, you picked her, so this is down to you!' Stephanie looked at him in disbelief before throwing the towel in his face. He snatched it glaring at her for a moment before flouncing back to the bowling lanes.

~~~


	14. Chapter 14

Louis ran after Sharon, not caring that he'd just caused a huge scene. If he didn't sort things out with her now he never would.

'Hey Sharon, wait up,' he yelled as she exited the Bowlarama. She turned around and glared at him.

'Don't look at me like that, I'm the one dripping in coke.' He tried to laugh whilst he wiped his hand through his wet hair, and she giggled.

'You deserved it.' He shrugged.

'Yeah maybe, but come on, you've just totally humiliated me, and I'm still here. You've gotta believe I like you.' He could see she was trying not to smile. 'Look at least talk to me.'

'I'm not sure there's anything to say, I think we're on different wave lengths.' He frowned, she was infuriating but he liked that she had her own mind, a girl like Rhonda hanging off his ever word soon got boring.

'I don't think that's true Sharon. Ok I admit I was coming on too strong but it's not cos I think...' He paused thinking he'd best not use the slut word again. 'I misjudged things, I'm sorry.'

'I don't understand how you could though,' she said folding her arms around herself. 'I don't see what I've ever done that would make you think I'm a-'

'I don't think that! I just thought since you'd been with Steven for so long...well it doesn't matter, I guess you don't want to rush into anything like that again.' He tried not to feel hard done to. Sharon turned to him frowning.

'Again? I didn't do anything with Steven, not what you mean anyway.'

'Oh.' He was pleasantly surprised.

'Yeah so if you're after one thing, forget it.'

'I'm not after one thing,' he insisted. 'Can't we try again? You know we break up for summer next week, and I think we could have a pretty good time together.' She looked at him, smiling slightly.

'I guess I might have been a bit hasty.' He put his arm around her and laughed.

'Yeah like throwing a drink over Johnny for starters.' Her face fell at the reminder. 'Don't worry, I'll square it with him.' He wasn't sure how, Johnny was furious, but he'd figure it out. Maybe let Johnny hit him or something.

~~~

Paulette had felt something like jealousy building up in her as she witnessed Sharon and Louis's confrontation, especially when he'd gone running after her. Why couldn't she find a guy who'd show her that sort of interest? She looked at poor Johnny, his wet shirt sticking to him, and Steph giving him barely any attention at all. Stephanie did not deserve him.

'Are we gonna play a game?' Goose asked tentatively, none of them had dared speak to Johnny after his soaking from Sharon.

'Yeah line them up,' he said getting a cigarette out. Paulette smiled, he was so cool, the way he'd regained his composure like that was impressive.

'I guess Dimucci ain't coming back,' Davey said testing Johnny even further.

'Nah, looks like that chick's got him wrapped round her finger.' Johnny shrugged as if he didn't care, and Paulette saw Steph scowl.

'What's up with your face?'

'He had a right go at me cos Sharon threw a drink over him and Dimucci, now he's acting like it's a joke.' Steph grabbed her purse getting some gum out.

'Well you can understand him being upset, he went over to mediate and Sharon threw a drink at him.' Secretly Paulette was kinda impressed by Sharon's actions, she'd love to let rip sometimes.

'Yeah Sharon did, not me. I've said from the start that he should not let those two get together but would he listen?' Steph chewed her gum whilst giving Johnny a hard stare. Paulette did not miss her expression.

'Why shouldn't they get together? They're both single.' Steph looked over at Rhonda who was talking to Goose, and then back at Paulette.

'It'll be pretty shitty for Rhonda if they do.' Paulette frowned, they were all single so what difference did it make?

'Rhonda has to move on, it's hardly fair to expect Dimucci to remain single until she says otherwise.' 

'Well he doesn't have to get with one of Rhonda's friends, there are other girls,' Steph snarled.

'I think they really like each other though.' Paulette glanced over at Johnny. He was laughing with Davey, his earlier temper over with.

'Yeah well, Sharon should have more respect,' Steph grumbled. 

'Hmm.' Paulette looked at Johnny again, she couldn't help but wonder if he ever dumped Steph, would his attention turn her way?

~~~

Sharon had arranged to meet Louis for lunch, they'd thought the easiest way to announce they were a couple was simply to be seen together. However since they shared most classes making a statement wasn't that easy.

'Look we'll just get a table by ourselves,' Louis said as they stood in line. 'Rhonda will put it together, and once she does the hard work's over.' Sharon nodded, if Rhonda didn't make a fuss then no one else could really. She grabbed a sandwich, and they scanned the room. Spotting an empty table they made there way over, passing the other t birds on the way.

'Sitting by yourselves?' Goose asked grinning.

'Yeah,' Louis said and they continued to the empty table. 'See, even Johnny didn't say anything.'

'I'm surprised Johnny hasn't lynched me,' Sharon giggled. She guessed Louis or Steph must have placated him.

'Johnny's cool, he doesn't hold a grudge,' Louis told her. She had barely breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Steph heading their way, Rhonda and Paulette behind her.

'Hi,' she said as Steph glowered at her.

'What are you doing?'

'Having lunch.'

'With him?' Sharon could feel her cheeks heat up as they all glared at her.

'Yeah, what's the problem?' Louis asked. Sharon saw his eyes land on Rhonda, who looked away.

'I think Sharon knows what the problem is,' Steph said. Sharon held in a sigh, why did Steph have to go interfere, if Rhonda had a problem she was willing to listen but Steph?

'Look I'm just having lunch,' she insisted, and she cringed hearing her voice had gone up a pitch or two giving away her discomfort.

'Cool it Steph,' an unexpected voice said. Sharon looked up to see Johnny had joined them. She held in her breath.

'Don't interfere Johnny, this is pink lady business,' Steph said, and Johnny laughed.

'Nah honey, it's t bird business so you'd better butt out.' Stephanie's mouth dropped open.

'Are you serious? How is this t bird business.'

'You're gonna make a scene cos one of your girls is with a t bird, that makes it t bird business. It makes it my business.' He glowered at Steph and Sharon had to stifle a giggle, however Louis was openly grinning.

'Johnny you are undermining me as pink lady leader,' Steph hissed, and Sharon had to hold her hand over her mouth.

'Stephanie you're making a scene.' Johnny looked around them. 'Rhonda's ok with this aren't you Rhon?' 

'Oh yeah, sure Johnny,' Rhonda stuttered.

'You see Steph, it's fine.' Johnny crossed his arms over his chest. 'So are you gonna have lunch with me or what.' Stephanie looked around her, as if weighing up her options.

'I guess....' She shot Sharon a stern look which she returned with a smile.

'Now that's how you handle situations like this,' Johnny said leading her away. 'You gotta play it cool.' Sharon burst out laughing, and Louis smirked.

'See Johnny's not so bad.'

'I guess he has his uses,' Sharon admitted. If Johnny accepted they were a couple, then Stephanie and Rhonda would have to suck it up!

~~~~


	15. Chapter 15

Barely a month into summer vacation and Stephanie was bored. It wasn't that she liked school but spending all her time with Johnny was winding her up. At least in class he had to shut up occasionally.

'So we'll head to the Bowlarama tonight yeah?' he said by way of asking when they were on their break at work. She enjoyed helping out at her dad's service station but she was regretting asking him to find some work for Johnny.

'Don't you get sick of going bowling all the time?' Having him in her space all day was making her tetchy.

'You just get sick of losing.' He came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her.

'Johnny get off,' she protested. 'I don't like you manhandling me at work.' She was hot and sticky, and she didn't want his sweaty arms around her.

'No one's watching Steph.' However he let her go. 'So are you gonna get your girls together then?'

'Yeah I guess.'

'Cool but I don't want no scene.' She gave him a withering look. 'I just meant with Rhonda and Sharon, that shit had better be sorted.' She rolled her eyes, he knew it was way sorted, he'd seen to that by riding rough shod over her.

'Seriously Johnny, I think it's Dimucci you should be having this conversation with.'

'Yeah but I don't want any cat fights.'

'Rhonda knows when she's outnumbered,' Stephanie said. 'I think she's been humiliated enough, she won't be making any scene.' Rhonda was hanging onto what little threads of dignity she had left. As Steph had reluctantly pointed out to her, if she made waves she'd be out of the pink ladies, Sharon was with Louis, her position was secure.

~~~~

As it happened Johnny was being premature about any potential scenes, when they got to the Bowlarama Sharon even wasn't there.

'She's babysitting,' Paulette told them all. 'Her older brother dropped the kids off at the last minute and she couldn't get out of it since her mom and Sam weren't home.'

'I bet she's fuming,' Rhonda giggled thinking it served her right. She wasn't going to act jealous but that didn't mean she'd pretend they were best buddies either.

'I think I'll head over there,' Louis said casually. 'Keep her company.' He left before Johnny could object.

'Jeez,' Goose mocked. 'He's ditching us to babysit with some chick, talk about under the thumb.'

'I don't think it's the kids he's gonna be looking after,' Johnny leered, and Steph gave him a filthy look. 'What? Can't I make a joke without you getting pissed off at me these days?'

'Maybe Rhonda doesn't want to hear you talking like that.' Rhonda felt herself flush, she didn't want them arguing over her.

'Guys really, it's fine.' What was up with Stephanie? Only a few weeks ago she was telling her she'd better accept that Louis and Sharon were an item.

'I don't know what your problem is Steph but you'd better drop it,' Johnny said giving her a hard look.

'Or drop you,' Steph murmured but only Rhonda heard her.

~~~~

'I think Dimucci had the right idea heading off,' Goose whispered to Rhonda while Johnny was taking his shot.

'I wish they wouldn't fight on my account, it's embarrassing,' Rhonda admitted, pulling a face behind Stephanie's back.

'I guess Steph thought you'd be upset with Johnny making cracks about Dimucci being with Sharon now.' Rhonda inwardly groaned.

'At least you're not sparing my feelings!' She didn't need the kid glove treatment.

'Sorry.'

'It was a joke Goose, I don't care. It just bugged me that Louis was chasing Sharon when we were still together.' Well it had more than bugged her.

'That was out of order,' Goose said. She was glad he wasn't denying it like everyone else tried to. She knew there'd been an overlap. 'So you're not bothered Louis is with Sharon?'

'Maybe a litte bit,' she admitted. 'And part of me hopes he cheats on her and dumps her.' Goose laughed, lighting his cigarette before offering her one.

'She might do that to him.' Rhonda smirked.

'That would be an even better payback!' 

'Why don't you come for a burger with me later?' Goose suddenly asked. 'We can plot your revenge.' Rhonda hesitated for a moment, before telling herself not to be so stupid, she was single, what did she have to lose?

'Ok, why not?' She leaned forward so he could light her cigarette, maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

~~~~

Sharon was pleasantly surprised when she answered the door and Louis was standing there. She'd been roped into babysitting but she didn't mind half as much as she'd pretended to when she'd called Paulette. Things were still strained when they all got together, she got the definite impression Rhonda and Steph were a little off with her.

'Thought I'd come keep you company,' Louis said smiling.

'Johnny didn't object?' Johnny liked to call the shots, and if he'd made plans he didn't appreciate people flaking out on him.

'Nah, I didn't give him the chance to.' He put his arm around her as they sat down on the couch.

'Louis I'm babysitting,' she said with exaggerated patience although she did not remove his arm.

'So where are the kids?'

'In bed.' Louis smiled.

'I'm still babysitting,' she said seeing his look.

'But at least we're sort of alone.' She let him kiss her, feeling excited and nervous all at once. Part of her thought things were going too fast with Louis but she was sure she could handle him.

~~~

'What's up with you tonight Steph?' Johnny demanded. He was sick to the back teeth of looking at Stephanie's sulky face, her moods were something else.

'Nothing's up with me,' Steph growled. 'Leave it ok?' He saw Goose watching and snapped at him to butt out. Goose shrugged apologetically, and they all backed away pretending to be more interested in bowling.

'You know Steph you wouldn't have got this whole pink lady leadership gig if it wasn't down to me.' Steph shrugged her shoulders, seemingly disinterested.

'Do I look like I care?'

'You could at least try to be a bit grateful. You know there's plenty of chicks who would kill to be in your shoes.' He looked over at Paulette, and Steph simply laughed at him.

'You know if you wanna go get with someone else be my guest.' Johnny paused, this wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go. Steph was supposed to get jealous, not give him the green light to find another girlfriend.

'I didn't mean that. I'm just saying, being leader of the pink ladies, that's down to me. If you weren't my girl you wouldn't be leader.' Steph shuck her head.

'Ok so who'd be leader then?' Johnny paused, glancing around the room.

'Well Paulette looks the part.' Steph scoffed.

'Paulette's an air head. No one would respect her.' He nodded, conceding her point. Paulette was pretty but she was soft, her looks would only take her so far.

'Well Sharon has certain leadership skills.' Steph couldn't deny that, and that whole mess with Dimucci, somehow Sharon had come out of it blameless and they all knew she wasn't. Hell she'd even got away with throwing a drink at him! Stephanie laughed.

'Being bossy is not the same thing as being a leader.' She suddenly fake coughed, and slapped a hand to her forehead. 'Oh silly me, it is to you isn't it. You think you can click your fingers and we'll all fall into line. Well your dumb ass friends might, but not me.' She folded her arms and glared at him. He looked at her uncertainly, not sure where she was coming from.

'Lets bowl.' He got up ending the conversation. He genuinely didn't want to fight with Steph and they'd been doing a lot of that lately. They'd been together for a long time, they were going through a bit of a rough patch but he knew they were right for each other.

~~~~


	16. Chapter 16

Stephanie was on the phone to Rhonda, listening to her latest update about Goose.

'We've been hanging out lately, we went for a burger the other night. Nothing happened though'. Stephanie was glad she was on the phone so her boredom was easier to hide.

'Do you want something to happen?' Goose was Johnny's closest friend but he was like a sycophantic lap dog.

'I thought we were just friends but he's been really supportive, he's actually quite sensitive'. Oh here we go, thought Stephanie, first Sharon, now Rhonda.

'So go for it then.' There was silence on the end of the line as Rhonda picked up on her boredom.

'So uh, have you sorted a car out for the drive in?' Steph breathed a sigh of relief that she'd changed the subject.

'Yeah, I'm borrowing my dad's car. It's a shame Sharon or Paulette can't drive, it always falls to us to sort the transport out.' She knew she was being a little unfair, one of the guys could have looked into borrowing a car but she'd told Johnny she'd make the arrangements.

'I don't mind driving,' Rhonda said, and Steph smiled to herself. Yeah if Rhonda didn't drive she might well have picked another girl to be a pink lady. 'So who's taking who?'

'I guess I'll have to pick up Johnny, Dimucci and Sharon, and you can get Paulette, Goose and Davey.' She wouldn't expect Rhonda to take Sharon and Louis.

'If you're sure?'

'Yeah, and it'll give you a chance to spend sometime with Goose, although if Louis is all over Sharon he'll be walking home.' She wasn't in the mood for that, or worse, Johnny would undoubtedly be all over her.

~~~~

Stephanie parked up at Sharon's house, and tooted the horn. Almost instantly Sharon and Louis appeared, climbing into the back of the car.

'Late as usual Steph,' Sharon said by way of greeting. 'I was going to cancel.' Steph sat grim faced, she wouldn't have been late if Johnny had got his act together. How much gel did his hair need?

'I'm here now aren't I? If you don't like it you can walk.' Johnny shot her a look as if to say cool it, and Steph could hear Louis whispering to Sharon to calm down. Johnny quickly spoke up.

'So you guys won't have heard about how Balmudo stopped by the service station?' Here we go, thought Steph. 'He ain't half as tough without his cronies. I refused to serve him.'

'Really?' Sharon sounded sceptical.

'Yeah, I ain't waiting on crater face.' Louis laughed but Steph remained silent, that wasn't quite what had happened.

'So what are we seeing anyway?' Sharon asked. Stephanie told her it was a horror film and she shuddered.

'I hate horrors.'

'I don't think the point of a drive in is to watch the movie,' Johnny joked. He looked pointedly at Stephanie and Sharon giggled.

'You guys had better keep your hands to yourselves.' Stephanie groaned, not liking where Johnny's mind was going, she was so not in the mood tonight. She tried to tune him out as she drove around looking for a parking spot. However they were late and she struggled to find a space, Johnny's attempts to direct her only added to her irritation. In the end she parked in the first empty space she found.

'We're not going to be able to see a thing here,' Sharon grumbled. Stephanie's head spun around.

'You know you can go sit somewhere else if there's a problem!' Sharon starred at her taken aback.

'Ok I will.' She opened the car door. 'Are you coming Louis?' Stephanie groaned, Sharon always had to take things one step further. Louis looked uncertainly at Johnny who shrugged as if to say go ahead. As they exited the car Johnny turned to Steph.

'Dimucci's got his work cut out with that one. He's gonna have to bring her into line.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Steph snapped. She'd find Sharon later and make amends, she hadn't meant to bite her head off.

'Sharon, she doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut. She should be letting Dimucci call the shots.' Steph laughed at him.

'Are you for real? The little woman should do what the guy says?' The smile fell from his face as he realised she was angry.

'Well, not you obviously. But chicks like her, yeah, she shouldn't be telling a t bird what to do.' Steph looked at him opened mouthed, shaking her head.

'I don't believe you, you're such a sexist pig.' She shuffled away from him and folded her arms, making it clear he'd better keep his distance.

~~~~

Sharon went to get a drink, Louis following.

'I've had it with Steph telling me what to do,' she snapped. 'She has no leadership qualities whatsoever!'

'Aw just ignore her,' he said wrapping his arm around her, although he did think she should have kept her mouth shut.

'I never wanted to see the stupid film anyway.' Louis silently agreed, these group get together's were cramping his style. How was he supposed to get anywhere with Sharon when he could never get her alone?

'Hi guys, what are you doing?' Rhonda came over smiling. Sharon told her what had happened, exaggerating for full effect.

'Honestly she went completely off the deep end, didn't she Louis? She's always in a foul mood these days.' Louis shrugged. Rhonda moved closer to them whispering.

'I don't think things are going well with Johnny.' Louis yawned but Sharon spoke up.

'Personally I wouldn't take it out on my friends, it's not our fault they're having problems.' Rhonda nodded.

'Why don't you join us in my car? Paulette cancelled so there's room.' Louis was surprised she'd offer, and he expected Sharon to decline. However she agreed, and the girls linked arms as Rhonda led the way to her car, both of them whispering conspiratorially. Louis reluctantly followed, frustrated he couldn't get Sharon alone for long.

~~~~

At the interval Sharon and Rhonda went to get popcorn, and Sharon was quick to pry about Goose, pointing out that they seemed rather close.

'We're sort of seeing each other,' Rhonda admitted. 'Just casually.'

'Casually?' Sharon raised her eyebrow.

'We've got together a few times as friends but it's a bit more than that I think.' She felt things were slowly heading in that direction. 'It's not like you and Louis though.' Sharon looked confused. 'Oh come on Sharon, he's all over you.'

'No he isn't.' Rhonda gave her a rueful smile.

'Just be careful, don't let him push you into anything.' Sharon rolled her eyes but was saved from the conversation by Steph approaching.

'Hey,' Steph called. 'I'm sorry about earlier. I've got a lot going on, and I guess I'm taking it out on all of you.' Sharon looked at her stony faced.

'So what's happening?'

'We're just concerned Steph,' Rhonda quickly added.

'It's Johnny, I think I'm through with him.' Rhonda exchanged a look with Sharon, she wasn't surprised.

'Why's that Steph?'

'We don't work anymore. I think I'm gonna finish it, in the meantime keep this to yourselves ok?' Stephanie gave them both a hard look.

'Of course Steph,' Rhonda said, but Sharon merely nodded. 'Look I'll take Sharon and Louis back tonight so you can talk to Johnny.'

'It's ok, I don't have to do it tonight.' Stephanie suddenly sounded less sure.

'You shouldn't drag it out.' Rhonda imagined word would get back to Johnny before long, Sharon was bound to blab to Louis.

'Rhonda's right,' Sharon added. 'It's not fair on either of you if you've made up your mind that it's over.' Steph sighed and lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply.

'I guess, but I don't think I can do it tonight, he won't have seen it coming. I don't want to hurt him, Johnny's not as tough as he looks.' Rhonda pulled a face at her. 'Look before summer's over I'll finish with him. I promise you, come senior year I'll be young, free and single!'

~~~~


	17. Chapter 17

Rhonda was in the kitchen at Sharon's house watching Paulette making some fruit punch for the party. She took a sip of it.

'It's nice.' Johnny entered the kitchen and Paulette smiled.

'Here Johnny, try this.' She passed him a glass and he took a sip.

'It could do with something in it,' he said passing her a bottle. Paulette giggled, and added all of the bottle to the punch.

'Don't tell Sharon,' she whispered to Rhonda.

'I don't think Sharon would care, she's not interested in anything but Dimucci these days.' She'd passed Sharon on the way to the kitchen and had barely got a hello out of her. Paulette frowned slightly.

'Well what about you and Goose?' Rhonda blushed.

'I guess we're kinda dating.' Paulette groaned.

'Great so all the pink ladies have t bird boyfriends but me?'

'I guess we do,' Rhonda said trying not to sound smug. 'You could give Davey a chance.' Paulette gave her a playful shove.

'You must be joking, there's only one guy I'm interested and until he becomes available...' Rhonda inwardly groaned, Johnny was with Steph, until that changed Paulette really should be more discreet.

'Hey Ritter,' Goose said coming into the kitchen as Paulette left. 'Remembering we were talking payback?'

'What do you mean?' Goose opened his jacket revealing a bottle of vodka.

'How about we get someone to lighten up a little.' He gestured towards Sharon through the kitchen door.

'I dunno Goose,' Rhonda said nervously. She watched Sharon who now had her arms around Louis's neck while he kissed her. God they were gross. Talk about over the top. Goose closed the kitchen door.

'Come on.' He got a glass and filled it with the punch, then poured a liberal amount of vodka in it. 'Give that to Sharon, see how she likes it.' Rhonda took a sip of it.

'Goose that's far too strong, she won't drink it.' He poured a little out, then topped it up with the punch.

'There you go,' he said. 'Go give it to her.'

'I'll have to get everyone a drink or it'll look odd.' She began filling more glasses, careful to keep Sharon's to one side. Putting them on a tray she went through to the living room, handing the drinks around.

'You playing host Rhonda,' Steph laughed.

'Well someone has to,' she said with a sidelong look at Sharon who was still in Louis's arms. Steph rolled her eyes.

'Leave them be,' Johnny said sounding annoyed.

'I never said a word,' Steph snapped. 'If Sharon wants to tie herself to a jerk like him that's her lookout.' Rhonda quickly backed off making her way over to Sharon and Louis. She handed Sharon her glass trying not to giggle. Sharon took a sip.

'Thanks Rhonda.'

'No problem,' Rhonda said smiling as she took another sip. She offered Louis a glass but he refused saying he'd stick to beer. 

'You know we could have spent tonight by ourselves,' Louis grumbled to Sharon.

'I'm sorry, I didn't think,' she said silencing him with a kiss, and Rhonda looked away scowling.

'You wanna try this?' Sharon asked passing her glass to Louis. Rhonda froze. Louis was bound to notice how alcoholic it was whereas Sharon didn't really drink. 

'Nah, it looks too sweet,' Louis said pulling a face. Rhonda breathed a sigh of relief and went to join Goose who was sniggering as he watched Sharon gulp the drink down.

'What's so funny?' Davey asked, and Goose told him.

'Well one drink's not gonna get her wasted.'

'Yeah but we're gonna make sure she has more than one,' Goose laughed, and Rhonda felt slightly uneasy.

~~~~

Rhonda and Goose made their way over to Sharon and Louis.

'Why don't we go up to your room,' Louis was saying to Sharon while nuzzling her ear.

'Oh I don't know Louis, it'd be kinda rude.' He laughed but didn't continue as Goose and Rhonda joined them.

'This is a great party,' Goose said to Sharon handing her another drink.

'Oh thanks,' she said realising her glass was empty. 'I don't think everyone is having fun though.' She looked over at Steph and Johnny who were barely speaking to each other.

'Well she's just gonna have to finish with him,' Rhonda said, alcohol making her own tongue looser. Goose and Louis looked surprised.

'Steph's had it with Johnny, she just doesn't know how to tell him.'

'No way,' Goose said. 'Johnny's the class act.' Sharon giggled.

'You wanna get with him yourself? Cos personally I think you do.'

'Shut up!' Goose snapped but Louis laughed.

'I think Sharon might have a point.' Goose opened his mouth, before closing it dumbly, and making his way back to the kitchen, Rhonda following.

'Don't let her wind you up,' she said.

'I'm not, I'm gonna make her another drink,' he snickered. 'Dimucci will be thanking me.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well Lou didn't want us all here, he wanted to get her alone, let's just say I'm helping him out.'

'Goose I don't think this is a good idea,' Rhonda said. It was one thing getting Sharon drunk, but anything else she felt was too underhand.

'This is payback remember,' he reminded her. 'Don't flake out now.'

'I guess,' she said uncertainty gripping her. She wanted to see Sharon drunk and making a fool of herself but nothing more.

~~~~

'I don't feel right,' Sharon said leaning against Louis. Stephanie looked at her, she didn't seem all that steady, her eyes slightly glazed. If she didn't know better she'd think she was drunk.

'Why don't you lie down, you're probably tired,' Louis suggested putting his arm around her waist, and guiding her towards the stairs. Stephanie watched them go feeling concerned.

'Leave them alone,' Johnny said. 'It's nothing to do with you.'

'I never said a word! Sharon can do what she likes.'

'So do you wanna go upstairs,' Johnny said leering at her. Stephanie looked at him incredulously.

'Johnny for god's sake! You think I'm gonna go do anything like that, in Sharon's moms house, with everyone down here.' She couldn't believe what he was suggesting.

'No one cares,' he said pulling her into his arms. She pushed him away feeling indignant.

'I have some self respect, don't treat me like some sort of slut.'

'Sorry, I didn't mean anything, I just wanna spend some time with you,' he said putting his arm around her again.

'Well this is the wrong time and place,' she said firmly and he sighed. She turned her back on him, and called Paulette over. 'What's Sharon been drinking?'

'Just the punch I made.'

'She hasn't had any alcohol?' Paulette glanced at Johnny who shuck his head slightly.

'Just the punch, that's all,' Paulette said. Stephanie fixed her eyes on her and Paulette looked away. 'I did put a tiny bit of alcohol in but that's all. It was just a little bit.' Stephanie rolled her eyes but she'd drank the punch herself, and she felt fine.

'How much has Sharon drank?' Paulette shrugged.

'I dunno, Rhonda's been serving the drinks.' Stephanie called Rhonda over, and Goose followed.

'How many glasses has Sharon had?'

'Maybe three or four,' Rhonda said.

'I don't think that would make her drunk,' Steph mused and Rhonda looked at Goose. 'What's going on?' Goose coughed.

'I might have added an extra something to her drinks.' He snickered, and Johnny joined in.

'Are you completely stupid?' Steph demanded.

'Oh come on,' Rhonda said. 'She'll realise she's drunk.'

'Even if she does, that doesn't mean she won't do something she'll regret.'

'So,' Goose said, and Steph shot him a furious look. He was an utter idiot and how Rhonda couldn't see it she did not know.

~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

Despite her determined words Stephanie had lost her nerve when it came to finishing with Johnny. Whenever she'd tried to lead the conversation in that direction he'd side tracked her, not picking up on her hints. She looked at herself one last time in the mirror while she waited for Rhonda to pick her up. Adjusting the collar on her pink lady jacket she thought she looked the epitome of cool, in that respect her and Johnny were well matched. A loud knock on the door snapped her out of her reverie.

'Will you hurry up Steph,' Paulette shouted from outside. 'We're all waiting.'

'Ok, ok, I'm coming,' she yelled, running a brush through her hair one last time. She heard her mom tutting in the background about all the noise they were making.

'So how did it go with Johnny?' Rhonda asked as soon she jumped in the car.

'Look me and Johnny are cool, I was just sounding off the other night.' Rhonda and Sharon exchanged puzzled looks, clearly not believing her.

'Are you sure Steph?' Paulette asked sounding a little despondant.

'Yeah so stay out of it.' Paulette pulled a face and Sharon quickly changed the subject much to Steph's relief.

'My mom's going away next week to visit my sister in Florida.'

'And she's leaving you and Sam behind?' Steph was surprised, Sharon's mom was pretty overprotective.

'Yeah my sister doesn't have much room, if I went I'd have to sleep on the floor.' Sharon pulled a face. 'And Sam's going to a party next weekend so he doesn't want to miss that.'

'I'd take Florida over a party,' Rhonda piped up.

'It depends on the party,' Paulette said giggling. 'But if Sam's not going to be there we could have a sleepover, like old times?'

'I guess,' Sharon said sounding cautious.

'Maybe Sharon wants to invite Louis round for some alone time,' Rhonda suggested slyly.

'No I wasn't planning to,' Sharon said quickly and Steph wondered if that was exactly what she was planning.

'Great,' Paulette said. 'We could invite the guys round as well, make our own party of it!'

'I don't know,' Sharon said sounding doubtful. 'My mom will kill me if the place gets trashed.' Paulette rolled her eyes.

'It won't get trashed. Johnny wouldn't let things get out of hand would he Steph?' Stephanie shuck her head, she was taking no responsibility for Johnny or the other t birds.

~~~~

'So when's your mom going away again?' Louis asked sidling up to Sharon, his arm around her waist. She looked up at him biting her lip.

'Next Friday.'

'That's good to know,' he said smiling. She moved back from him slightly.

'Paulette wants me to have a sleepover.' A shadow fell across his face.

'Seriously?' he said annoyed. 'Why'd you tell her?'

'It just slipped out, it's not like it's a secret or anything. We were just talking on the way here...' She drifted off, and he suspected it had deliberately slipped out. He pulled a face, catching Goose's attention.

'What're you two talking about?' he asked joining them, Rhonda following.

'Nothing,' Louis said giving Sharon a stern look which she ignored.

'Oh we're gonna have party at Sharon's house, her mom's going away,' Rhonda said jumping in.

'Now I didn't agree to that,' Sharon said nervously as everyone's ears picked up at the word party.

'Come on it'll be fun,' Paulette said. 'Stop being so uptight.' Sharon scowled, and Louis came to her defence.

'Look if Sharon doesn't want to then it's not happening.' He was thinking of more of a personal party anyway, no other guests allowed.

'Doesn't want to what?' Johnny asked weighing in on the discussion, and Paulette explained it to him eagerly.

'I was just telling Sharon it'd be fun, we won't make a mess or anything, and her mom will never know.' They all knew Sharon's mom would not approve.

'Yeah come on Sharon,' Johnny said. 'You know we'll behave ourselves.' He laughed, and Paulette joined in. Sharon looked helpless and Louis opened his mouth to object again but Johnny spoke over him. 'Will you both just lighten up ok? We're having a party and it's gonna be cool got it.' Sharon shrugged, and Johnny left to play on one of the pinball machines.

'What's the big deal?' Goose asked Louis seeing him scowl.

'Nothing,' he said glowering at Johnny. 'Just Sharon had the house to herself...' He didn't continue, and Goose smirked.

'Bad luck,' he said. Louis nodded, it certainly was bad luck, if only Sharon hadn't opened her big mouth.

~~~~

'Sharon if you don't want to have a party you don't have to do it,' Stephanie told her while she was sat keeping score.

'So long as it doesn't get out of hand,' Sharon said sounding resigned to it. Johnny overheard Steph and joined in.

'It won't get out of hand,' he told them. 'Why are you chicks being so boring?' Sharon looked offended but it was Stephanie who challenged him.

'Who are you to call us boring? Cos we don't wanna do what Johnny Nogerelli says?' She could feel herself getting riled up.

'Chill Steph, you're making a scene.' She pulled a face, so what if people were watching, he'd started it.

'Oh get over yourself. I'm tired of you bossing everyone around all the time.' He looked at her angrily, and grabbed her arm pulling her away from the bowling lanes.

'What is it with you?' he snapped. 'I'm not gonna have you speaking to me like that in public.' She was about to snap back but she felt the fight leaving her.

'Maybe this isn't working out anymore Johnny...' He looked at her uncomprehendingly.

'What's not working out?'

'Me and you, don't you feel it? Like we don't click these days, we're not on the same wavelength?' She looked at him, imploring him to understand.

'No I don't feel that at all.' His face twisted in confusion. 'We've probably hit a bit of a rough patch, spending so much time together, that's all it is.'

'I think it's more than that,' she said searching his eyes, surely he'd noticed it as well?

'Nah it's me, I've been sniping at you, I guess this heat has made me ratty,' he said refusing to hear what she was saying. 'I'm sorry, this whole t bird leadership thing's gone to my head a bit as well.' He laughed, trying to give her a winning smile.

'I dunno Johnny...' she said hesitantly, she was sure it was more than that.

'Come on, we'll go to Sharon's on Friday night and have a good time. Like the old days yeah?' He put his arm around her. 'Remember Steph, come September we're gonna rule the school.' She nodded and tried to return his smile, maybe she'd give it one last try....

~~~~


	19. Chapter 19

Louis steered Sharon into her bedroom, closing the door behind them.

'I'm ok,' she said. 'I just feel a bit weird.'

'Lie down, you'll feel better,' he insisted pushing her down on the bed. He lay down next to her. 'Any better?'

'I think so,' she said uncertainly, and he kissed her. Instinctively she put her arms around him letting him to pull her closer. His body was pressed against her, pushing her back into the mattress.

'Louis,' she said struggling to focus, her head was spinning.

'Yeah,' he said as he began to unbutton her shirt.

'I feel really strange.'

'Relax, it's ok,' he said kissing her again, his hand pushing her skirt up. She tried to stop him but her body was not cooperating with her brain.

'Louis stop it!' She bolted upright.

'What's wrong,' he asked as she pushed him off her and dashed out of the room.

~~~~

'Sharon are you ok?' Louis called knocking on the bathroom door. It sounded like she was being sick but she'd been in there ages.

'Right on the count of three I'm coming in,' he said and began to count down. Tentatively he opened the door, and found her with her head over the toilet.

'I don't know what's wrong with me,' she said tearfully. He sat down beside her, and suddenly she began to wretch. He tried to hold her hair back, having no clue what else to do.

'You must have eaten something that didn't agree with you,' he said while she continued to vomit. 'Do you want me to get someone?' She sat back resting her head against the bath.

'No,' she said trying not to cry. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

'Sharon are you alright?' Steph called. Louis told her to come in.

'She keeps being sick,' he said.

'Well it's no wonder,' Steph said. She looked at Sharon with her shirt unbuttoned and her skirt half way up her legs, and she gave Louis a withering look.

'Did you know she'd been drinking?'

'She only had that punch, I've been with her the whole time.'

'Yeah and and it had alcohol in it, and Goose has been adding extra to Sharon's drinks?' Louis frowned.

'I swear I didn't know.' Steph gave him a sceptical look and he turned away. He had kinda suspected Sharon was a bit drunk but nothing like this.

'I'm gonna be sick again,' Sharon wailed throwing her head back in the toilet. Louis tried to console her while Steph watched him.

'Get her to drink some water,' she said leaving the bathroom. 'You're her boyfriend so you can look after her.'

~~~~

'What's going on up there?' Rhonda asked sounding nervous.

'Why don't you go see if you're so concerned,' Steph sneered. She saw Goose shifting uncomfortably. 'What did you put in her drinks?'

'Look we were just getting her to lighten up, you know how she is,' he said with a hapless shrug.

'By adding extra alcohol to Sharon's drinks which were already alcoholic?'

'I didn't know it already had alcohol in it.' He shot Johnny a pleading look.

'You shouldn't have done that,' Johnny said. 'But no harm's been done, right Steph?'

'I wouldn't say that, I don't know how any of you can think it's alright to spike someone's drinks?' She glared at them, they were all guilty. Paulette opened her mouth to defend herself but one look from Steph had her closing it just as quickly.

'Just go home, someone had better get this place tidied up cos I don't think Sharon's in any state to,' Steph said looking around at all the mess.

'Right so me and you are gonna tidy up?' Johnny complained after the others had left.

'It looks that way,' she said. 'This party was your idea after all.'

~~~~

Johnny walked around picking up random cans and glasses in an attempt to tidy up. Stephanie looked at him scathingly.

'Hey this isn't my fault,' he protested.

'It's down to your lame brained friends.'

'Now hold up, I think Rhonda and Paulette played a part in this,' he said conveniently forgetting that he'd given Paulette the alcohol to add to the punch.

'Yeah and they know they messed up, Goose doesn't even think he's done anything wrong,' Steph said emptying an ashtray.

'Come on Steph, it's kinda funny, and no real harm's been done.' He couldn't help thinking that Sharon wasn't the only one who could do with lightening up.

'I don't see how you work that out,' she hissed.

'Well, admit it, you were worried when Dimucci took Sharon upstairs. I think we both know what he wanted to happen, he must be gutted that she ended up with her head in the toilet.' He laughed imagining the scene.

'You're just stupid,' Steph spat. 'The whole thing's disgusting. Goose spiking Sharon's drinks, Dimucci sleazing all over her when she was drunk, Davey....' She paused and he jumped in.

'Ha see, Davey did nothing wrong and neither did I,' he said smugly.

'Just finish tidying up,' she snapped. 'I'm gonna chuck Dimucci out now.'

~~~~

'Why would Goose spike my drinks?' Sharon asked Louis as they sat in her bedroom. She felt absolutely wretched but at least she wasn't being sick anymore.

'I don't know,' he said brooding. 'But I'll deal with him.' Stephanie knocked on the door, and then came in.

'You can get going now Louis,' she said giving him a hard look.

'Nah I'm staying here, Sharon might need me.'

'No you're going. I'll stay with Sharon in case she gets sick again,' Stephanie insisted, and they both glared at each other.

'I'm fine, you can both go,' Sharon said.

'You heard her,' Steph snarled, almost pushing Louis out of the room as he got to his feet.

'I bet he dumps me after this,' Sharon said miserably to Steph.

'Are you for real?'

'Steph he saw me being sick! I'm absolutely mortified.' She lay down pulling a pillow over her face, she had never bee so humiliated in her whole life.

~~~~

'What did you say to Dimucci?' Johnny asked Steph when she joined him back downstairs. 'He was fuming when he left.'

'Probably cos his night didn't end in the way he'd planned it.'

'Nothing to do with me,' Johnny said lightly.

'No it never is,' she grumbled. 'That's the problem with you guys, everything's just a game to you, you're so irresponsible.'

'Irresponsible? Have you heard yourself Steph, you sound like an old woman.'

'Well maybe I am to you,' she said sighing. 'I guess I've outgrown you.' He looked at her blankly, and she crushed the empty can she was holding. Why did he have to make this hard for her? 'Look Johnny it's not working out. I've tried to tell you this before, me and you, we're on different wavelengths.'

'What the hell's that supposed to mean?' he demanded.

'Well take tonight, you thinks it's funny and I don't. You think I'm boring these days.'

'You're not boring. You just need to relax a bit.'

'No Johnny this is who I am,' she said frustrated. 'You're not hearing me, I've outgrown you, you're too immature for me.'

'Immature,' he scoffed. 'I don't think so. I wouldn't be leader of the t birds if I was.'

'Johnny I don't care about the t birds, about being in some gang, it's juvenile.' Saying the words she realised it was.

'What so you think you're too good for me now?'

'No I just think we're different people, we don't fit together any more,' she said biting her lip. She'd come this far, she couldn't let him persuade her otherwise now.

'So you're saying it's over?' he asked incredulously. 'You think you can dump me?'

'I'm sorry Johnny,' she said looking away from him. She couldn't bare to see the hurt in his eyes but she knew it was over.

'Right well, I guess I'll head off,' he said awkwardly, as if he didn't quite believe what he was hearing.

'Ok.' She turned to put some more rubbish into the bag she was holding. She kept her back to him until he'd left so he wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

~~~~


	20. Chapter 20

Stephanie stayed the night at Sharon's, and hoped Johnny wouldn't come looking for her. Even if he did she knew he'd be reluctant to make in a scene in front of Sharon, he knew what a gossip she was.

'Wow you look rough,' she joked to Sharon as she entered the kitchen. 'I'll make you a coffee.'

'I can't believe Goose would spike my drinks like that,' Sharon complained. 'What have I ever done to him?' Steph considered her for a moment, wondering if she should tell her the whole story.

'You know what an idiot he is,' she said dismissively. 'I guess it was a joke that got out of hand.' Well he hadn't known the punch was already alcoholic, Paulette was to blame for that, but she wasn't about to make excuses for him.

'Why pick on me though?' Sharon asked. 'I mean I let them come to my house, against my better judgement, and this is how they repay me!'

'I think Goose was trying to impress Rhonda.'

'Oh right,' Sharon said quietly. 'So Rhonda was probably in on it as well.'

'Don't go falling out over it,' Steph told her thinking Rhonda had had to put up with her getting together with Dimucci.

'I won't fall out with her, I think I've been humiliated enough.' Steph couldn't miss the hurt in her voice, for Sharon being made a fool of was probably as bad as it could get. Maybe she should get together with Johnny?

'They know they messed up,' Steph said. 'Believe me I left them in no doubt about that.'

'Right,' Sharon said. They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Stephanie felt her stomach knot, she wasn't ready to face Johnny again. Sharon got up to answer.

'Oh hi Louis,' Sharon said. 'I wasn't expecting to see you.' They joined Steph in the kitchen, and for once Stephanie was pleased to see Louis, relieved it wasn't Johnny at the door.

'So how's the head?' Louis asked Sharon giving her a quick hug. She grimaced at him.

'I feel like I've gone through a meat grinder.' Louis laughed, and then turned to Steph. 'So you and Johnny tidied up?' She could tell he was still irritated she'd sent him home.

'I did most of it, you know what Johnny's like.'

'Yeah and was Johnny in on spiking Sharon's drinks?' His aggressive tone instantly pissed Steph off.

'No but if you have a problem sort it out with him!'

'Leave it Louis,' Sharon said.

'No you're my girlfriend and I'm not gonna let them get away with doing that to you.' Steph rolled her eyes, it was all about their egos with the t birds.

'Well they did get away with it,' Sharon said tightly. Steph spoke up.

'Look Dimucci I handled it. But if you wanna have a go at Johnny then go ahead, I don't care.' Louis and Sharon exchanged looks.

'Has something happened Steph?' Sharon asked tentatively.

'We broke up,' Steph admitted. 'It's no big deal, it's been coming a while.' She tried to keep her voice steady, she did not want to let on how upset she was.

'I'm sorry,' Sharon said looking at Louis, who shrugged.

'It's just one of them things,' Steph said casually. 'Look I should get going, I'll leave you two to it.' She left the kitchen and went to get her stuff together before they could question her any more. 

~~~~

'Wow can you believe it about Steph and Johnny?' Sharon exclaimed, her hangover temporarily forgotten about.

'I can't say I care,' Louis said sounding bored.

'I wonder what really happened though? I mean Steph's been saying she was going to dump Johnny for ages but I didn't think she'd actually go through with it.' Louis pulled a face, and Sharon sighed. He was kinda boring when it came to gossiping! She suddenly smiled, and got up to grab the phone.

'What are doing?' Louis asked.

'Oh just calling Paulette.' Louis grimaced at her.

'You know Sharon, I came round here to spend some time with you and if your gonna be on the phone to your friends.' Sharon paused, she was being rude, and it was only last night she thought he might dump her.

'Louis I promise I'll be really quick, and then you'll have my undivided attention.' He shuck his head slightly before smirking at her.

'Ok but I'm gonna hold you to that.' Sharon smiled, and began to dial Paulette's number.

~~~

Steph was moping around the house, she was relieved she'd finally finished with Johnny but she suspected he wouldn't go quietly. The phone had rung a number of times and she'd ignored it, convinced it would probably be Johnny. However when it rang for the third time in ten minutes her irritation got the better of her and she answered.

'Yeah,' she snarled. She heard a sharp intake of breath.

'Stephanie it's me, Paulette.' Steph breathed a sigh of relief. 'I was just wondering how you were doing?' Steph groaned, news had obviously got out.

'I'm fine Paulette, why wouldn't I be?'

'Oh well, I heard you and Johnny had a fight,' Paulette said slowly. 'That you'd split up?'

'Yeah so?' Paulette gave a nervous giggle.

'Well I just wanted to check you were alright, that's all. And like, well is it serious? Is it really over with you guys?' Stephanie didn't miss Paulette's slightly optimistic tone of voice.

'It's over for good, it has been for a while.' There was a long pause on the line and then Paulette spoke.

'The thing is Steph, I've always kinda liked Johnny, well I guess you know that.' Stephanie made a non committal noise. 'And I was wondering, hypothetically, how you'd feel if I went out with him. If he were to ask me, not that he would.' Paulette giggled nervously.

'We're both free agents now,' Steph said although she was a little shocked by how quick Paulette was to line up to take her place. Paulette cleared her throat.

'Oh good, I just wanted to check. Not that I think anything will happen but I wouldn't want us to risk falling out the way Sharon and Rhonda nearly did. But if Johnny did ask me out, well your my friend and....' She trailed off and Stephanie gritted her teeth.

'Paulette if Johnny asks you out then go for it, I couldn't care less.' She quickly ended the call before Paulette picked up on how offended she actually was. Talk about jumping into her grave!

~~~

'Why don't you go help your dad out?' Steph's mom suggested that afternoon.

'Yeah maybe,' Stephanie said thinking it was better than sitting around apprehensively waiting for Johnny. She decided to get something to eat on the way and stopped off at the diner. She saw Rhonda sat with Goose and went to join them.

'Hi Steph,' Rhonda called a little too enthusiastically as Stephanie sat down. 'So uh how did it go last night?' Steph thought she was referring to Johnny but then realised she couldn't be.

'Sharon's fine, no thanks to you two,' she said, and Rhonda flushed.

'Hey we didn't mean for her to get so drunk,' Goose protested. 'Ain't our fault she's a lightweight.' Stephanie glared at him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

'Well why don't you discuss it with Dimucci,' she said smiling. 'I hear he's looking for you.' Goose gave Rhonda a worried look.

'Goose didn't mean any harm,' Rhonda said.

'That's not my problem,' Steph said thinking they could sort it out for themselves. She knew Goose well enough to know that he was all talk, without Johnny he wasn't half as tough.

'Can't you get Johnny to tell Louis it was just a dumb prank that went wrong?' Rhonda asked. 'We really didn't mean for Sharon to get so ill.' Steph rolled her eyes.

'I'm not speaking to Johnny so I can't intervene.'

'Have you fallen out?'

'Something like that,' Steph said refusing to elaborate. Goose and Rhonda exchanged puzzled glances, and Goose awkwardly patted Steph's arm.

'Don't worry, Johnny'll take you back.' Stephanie shot him a filthy look, did she look like she wanted Johnny back? Rhonda quickly spoke up.

'It's none of our business Goose.' 

'I know, I'm just saying Johnny won't stay mad with Steph for long. He'll just be teaching you a lesson,' he reassured Steph, causing her to bite her tongue.

'Shut up Goose,' Rhonda pleaded, giving Stephanie an apologetic look.

'It's ok Rhonda,' Steph finally said. 'It's good to know that Johnny will forgive me.' 

'See,' Goose said to Rhonda, not picking up on Stephanie's sarcasm. Rhonda groaned and Stephanie would have laughed if it wasn't her boyfriend, her ex boyfriend, they were talking about.

~~~~


	21. Chapter 21

Having spoken to Stephanie again Sharon knew her break up with Johnny was no lover's tiff, and Steph was doing her best to keep out of his way. Johnny however turned up at the Bowlarama as usual, and did not let on that anything was amiss. Sharon exchanged a look with Rhonda, were they supposed to pretend they didn't know about the break up?

'Do you think one of us should go ask him if he's alright?' Rhonda suggested. Johnny was stood by the bowling lanes with Davey and appeared pretty despondent. 

'Paulette might like to,' Sharon said giving Paulette a sly smile. Paulette could barely hide her glee at the news.

'I can't do that,' Paulette hissed fluffing up her hair. 'What if he gets upset?'

'Then you can let him cry on your shoulder,' Sharon whispered and Rhonda laughed, catching Goose's attention.

'What's so funny?' he asked joining them.

'Oh nothing,' Rhonda said glancing at Johnny.

'Hey don't be talking shit about Johnny,' Goose said lowering his voice and giving Rhonda a stern look. Sharon caught his eye and he quickly looked away. She wasn't going to make a scene about Goose spiking her drinks but she was damned if she was going to let him think she was cool with him.

'I'm just saying,' Goose added, shifting uncomfortably under Sharon's gaze.

'I'd have thought this was good news for you,' Sharon said keeping her eyes on him. 'Now you get to have Johnny all to yourself.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Goose demanded his temper flaring. Sharon raised an eyebrow.

'I think you know what it means,' she said as Louis appeared behind her, putting his arm around her.

'You got a problem,' he said to Goose, his voice hard.

'No, no problem,' Goose replied hastily, and Sharon smiled watching him back down.

'Lets get a drink Goose,' Rhonda said casting a nervous look at Louis, she quickly pulled Goose away.

'You didn't have to come back me up,' Sharon said to Louis although she was pleased he had. She liked having a boyfriend she could rely on.

'I'm not having Goose speak to you like that,' Louis said frowning in Goose's direction. 'The only reason I haven't put him in a hospital bed is cos you said not to.' Sharon laughed.

'He's not worth it,' she said. She wasn't going to suffer even more embarrassment because of Goose. She smiled as it occurred to her that now Stephanie and Johnny were over, her and Louis would easily be the coolest couple when they went back to school. No way could Rhonda and Goose compete.

~~~~

Paulette tentatively made her way over to Johnny. He was sat with Davey and looked a little lost without the usual crowd around him, hanging off his every word.

'Hey guys,' she said sitting down.

'Hi Paulette,' Davey said but Johnny remained silent, barely glancing in her direction.

'So are we gonna bowl tonight?' she asked Johnny. She was at a loss as to how to start a conversation with him. He could be kinda intimidating.

'Yeah I guess,' Johnny said without enthusiasm. 'Although it doesn't much look like anyone wants to play.' He looked over at Dimucci who now had his lips locked with Sharon's, and even Goose seemed more interested in Rhonda's company.

'They're becoming total bores,' Davey sneered, following Johnny's gaze.

'I guess everyone's getting coupled up,' Johnny remarked sourly.

'Not me,' Paulette said. 'Looks like I'll be stuck on the shelf forever.' She fluttered her eye lashes blatantly fishing for compliments.

'Don't be daft,' Davey said. 'You could have any guy you wanted.' Paulette looked at Johnny willing him to say something but he was more preoccupied with his cigarettes.

'Relationships ain't all there cracked up to be,' he finally said, and Davey gave her a wary look. She coughed, clearing her throat.

'Johnny, we've all heard about you and Steph....' she said hesitantly.

'Yeah,' he said lighting a cigarette. 'What have you heard?'

'That you split up.' She thought it would be a mistake to say he'd been dumped, it would hurt his feelings and his ego.

'Nah not really,' he said running his hand through his hair. 'Steph's just got some dumb idea in her head, you know how moody she's been lately.'

'So you're still together?' Paulette asked, her good mood deflating, and Johnny shrugged.

'She said she needs some space.' Paulette nodded.

'Well we all need a bit of space sometime.' Not that she would if Johnny was her boyfriend.

'And you're ok with that Johnny?' Davey asked.

'Sure it's cool,' Johnny said. 'Maybe I could do with some space myself.' Davey glanced a Paulette, and she gave him a small smile.

'Why don't we round the others up and play?' she suggested sensing that Johnny was shutting the conversation down.

'In a while,' Johnny said and he suddenly fixed his eyes on Paulette. 'Davey could you give us a moment, I wanna have a word with Paulette.' Paulette felt her heart jump, was Johnny going to ask her out?

'Look I know you're Steph's best friend,' Johnny started. 'And I don't want to put you on the spot.'

'That's ok,' she said almost breathless, and she straightened herself up to give him her complete attention.

'The thing is, has Steph said anything to you? About me and her I mean, cos I don't know what she's thinking.' Paulette's shoulders sagged, and she let out the breath she'd been holding.

'No Johnny,' she said, her smile now forced. 'I guess she's moaned a bit, but not about anything major, I just thought it was the usual relationships gripes.'

'So she didn't tell you she wanted to finish with me?' She thought he sounded almost desperate, searching for a bit of hope to cling on to.

'No, I don't think so,' she said, although she had heard something like that from Sharon and Rhonda.

'Ok, thanks, I shouldn't have put you on the spot,' Johnny said, and awkwardly patted her arm.

'That's ok Johnny,' she said giving him what she hoped was a sympathetic smile. 'You know if you ever need to talk I'm here for you.' He looked at her for slightly too long.

'Thanks Paulette,' he said. 'But I'm supposed to be the leader of the t birds, I think I'll leave the heart to hearts to you chicks.' Paulette made herself laugh.

'Sure thing, but you know where I am if you need me.' She winked at him, hoping he'd pick up on the hint. She felt like she'd waited a lifetime for him to become available, she wasn't going to lose her nerve now and have some other lucky girl snap him up!

~~~~


	22. Chapter 22

Rhonda looked at herself in the mirror for one last time making sure she looked her best for the first day back at school. Pulling her pink lady jacket on she twisted around so she could see the logo on the back; this year she was going to be somebody. She knotted her scarf, and adjusted her glasses thinking that they at least distracted from her nose. Yelling goodbye to her mom she grabbed her car keys and made a quick getaway. Sharon would kill her if she was late, and they were supposed to be meeting Stephanie in the parking lot. They'd intended to make a grand entrance together.

Backing the car off the drive she made her way towards Sharon's house, then she'd pick up Paulette and her little sister Dolores. She knew Paulette was furious about taking Dolores but Rhonda didn't mind. Of course Paulette had no patience whereas she had plenty, which was just as well as she needed it to put up with Goose. She smiled to herself, a few months ago she'd never have seen them getting together but now they were definitely headed in that direction. Oh he was immature at times, and that prank on Sharon did go too far, but he meant well, she was sure of it.

~~~

Sharon was already waiting outside when Rhonda parked up. She'd been up early and had changed her outfit at least three times before she was satisfied with her appearance. The first day of senior year was not the day to make a bad impression. She adjusted her Jackie Kennedy style hat, not caring if it was too formal for school, she didn't want to blend in with the crowd anyway.

'Hey,' Sharon said getting into the passenger side of the car. Her eyes ran over Rhonda's outfit, and she could see she'd also made more effort than usual.

'Have you had your hair cut?' Rhonda asked and Sharon was pleased she'd noticed.

'I had a few inches cut off, it was getting kinda wild.' Jackie Kennedy only had shoulder length hair so she'd bit the bullet and had about four inches cut off the back of hers.

'It looks nice,' Rhonda said and Sharon breathed a sigh of relief. She'd smartened up her whole look telling herself you had to dress for the part you wanted. Not that she wanted to replace Louis but if things didn't work out she would be setting her sights a whole lot higher. And it didn't hurt to keep him on his toes, no way would she let him take her for granted.

'I've got to give Dolores a ride as well,' Rhonda said interrupting her thoughts. 'Paulette said her folks insisted she take Dolores since it's her first day at Rydell.'

'Well you've got the room,' Sharon said.

'Paulette's not too happy about it though.' Sharon rolled her eyes.

'Personally I think Paulette should be more tolerant. Dolores is her little sister, she should look out for her.' Admittedly Dolores was a pain but Sharon was sure that if she were a big sister she'd be far more considerate.

~~~

Paulette heard Rhonda beep her horn and she groaned. Why did she have to be so early? She ran a comb through her hair one last time, and adjusted her top so her cleavage was on display. She wrapped her jacket around herself so her mom wouldn't see how low cut her top was before she headed for the door.

'Don't forget to show Dolores where she's going,' her mom reminded her.

'Mom this is an important year for me,' Paulette moaned. 'I'm gonna have my own stuff to deal with, I can't be babysitting Dolores.' 

'Hey I don't need looking after,' Dolores protested before their mother had a chance to speak, and Paulette breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't want Dolores tagging along, especially not when she had big plans of her own. This was her last chance to get with Johnny Nogerelli and she was not going to let the grass grow under her feet.

She knew Johnny wouldn't stay single for long, and as a pink lady she had an edge over all the other girls. She didn't think Johnny would care about the code if he met a girl he liked, she wasn't sure it even applied to the t birds. However she knew that Johnny would look first amongst the girls he hung out with for Steph's replacement. Rhonda was too nerdy for him, and Sharon was loved up with Louis so that left Paulette in prime position, and she intended to take advantage!

~~~

Steph took sighed as she got on the bus, mentally preparing herself for the inevitable confrontation she'd be having with Johnny in a matter of minutes. She put her sunglasses on, and popped a piece of gum into her mouth, trying to give the world the impression of cool sophistication. She put her purse on the seat next to her just daring anyone to try and sit down. However most of the guys getting on the bus barely glanced her way, no doubt thinking she was Johnny's girl and strictly off limits. Well that was fine with her, she was through with high school guys anyway.

Idly she looked out the window as the bus began to fill up, the voices around her were louder than usual as people excitedly caught up with their friends. It crossed her mind that it was weird, here she was the most popular girl in school, and no one attempted to talk to her. She assumed her status intimidated them. Well that was kind of the whole point of being a pink lady, she was supposed to be untouchable. She spluttered at the thought, and a couple of kids exchanged nervous glances.

'Hey,' Eugene said as he accidentally caught her eye. He gave her a half smile, and she thought he actually trembled. She couldn't say she blamed him, Johnny bullied him relentlessly, and she had been known to join in. She felt a wave of shame, and smiled at Eugene. He looked startled and hurried to an empty seat away from her.

She glanced at the girls around her, a lot of them had clearly taken extra care with their appearance for the first day of school. Talk about lame, it was no big deal. She looked down at her jeans, she guessed they were ok, she wasn't really a skirt girl anyway. Tight skirts were too restrictive, and flared skirts were far too girlie for her, she'd leave them to Paulette.

'Is this seat taken?' a male voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see a tall blonde student looking at her expectantly. She frowned slightly, wasn't there any other seats left? He continued to stare at her, his face slightly puzzled, and she reluctantly moved her purse so he could sit down. She gave him a quick once over and realised she'd never seen him before. He must be new and that's why he'd had the temerity to sit next to her. 

'I'm Michael,' he started to say. She looked at the suit he was wearing and rolled her eyes, he was gonna get eaten alive. He opened his mouth again, as if about to engage her in conversation, and she turned away looking out of the window. Not that she could see much with her sunglasses on but she was in no mood for small talk at this time of day. Or any time of day. She began to psych herself up for the year ahead; she was pink lady leader, and they were gonna rule the school!

The End

Thank you for reading, this story continues on in 'Think Pink!'


End file.
